Reverse Falls
by phantasmal-wanderer
Summary: Takes place after "Not What He Seems." When the portal was activated, it sends Mabel and Dipper into another dimension, a place that is like their own Gravity Falls, but different. Gideon Pines and Pacifica Southeast get a surprise when Dipper Pines ends up in Gideon's uncle's basement! "Gideon...Why does he look like..." Pacifica trailed, "Like you...?"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, as stated in the description, this story takes place after "Not What He Seems" and basically Dipper and Mabel end up in another dimension because of the machine. I love Gravity Falls, and I really love this idea. My Reverse characters are based purely on imagination and creativity. There is not 'right' or 'wrong' versions of them.**

 **ohthree has full right to the cover image for this fanfiction. I am crediting the illustrator because I own the picture in no shape or form. If you like the 'Reverse Gravity Falls' idea, then go ahead to their DA and check them out!**

 **One last thing, 'Ciff' is pronounced as "Siff" short for "Pacifica"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls!**

* * *

Dipper woke up with a resounding headache in his head. It was one of the worst ones he had ever experienced, and he couldn't help but feel that his entire brain had turned to slush. He groaned as he rubbed his aching head as the pain kept repeating in painful fluctuations. "What…Happened?" He asked as he looked around the area.

The young boy gasped as everything came back at him at once, "Mabel?" He asked as he looked around, quickly sitting up. He pushed aside his pounding head pain as his eyes went wide in search for his sister. "Mabel!" He yelled as he noticed the normal cellar. The weird portal that was smack dab in the middle had disappeared. "Stan?" He asked as he stood up slowly, getting to his knees first as he carefully looked over his surroundings once more, making a thorough scan of the area. "Soos?" He asked as he completely stood up to his full height. He discovered that the portal definitely was not in the area, but instead there were numerous towers of cardboard boxes aligned around the room.

"I _swear_ I heard a strange noise down here…" Trailed a voice that Dipper knew all too well. He narrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he slowly moved to where the stairs were located. He conveniently snuck into a small crevice that was in between one of the two cardboard towers; blending into his surroundings and out of the way of the small light that was positioned in the middle of the room.

"Uh…I know you like to go on adventures and stuff, Ciff…But I don't think there's anything down there…" Came a timid and scared voice that Dipper could have sworn he knew, but the tone of the voice was off, and he wasn't too sure that he did.

"Nah, it was like a toilet flushing…" The female voice stated as she started to head down the stairs. "Like…'Whoosh!'"

The male stopped as Dipper walked over a small barricade of cardboard boxes, "Okay, but can we turn on the light-?" He asked before Dipper heard a slap and the male voice let out a small yelp of surprise, "Ciff!"

The female voice scoffed, "And scare away our visitor?" She asked rhetorically, "Man up, Gideon," she stated as she hopped down a few steps, landing a few feet away from the in hiding Dipper. His eyes went wide as he saw the Pacifica Northwest…Except she didn't look at all how she should. She had retro 80s clothing on with her hair in a strange fashion that rivaled Mabel's fashion sense. "Now, I could have swear I heard-!"

The male came into view and tripped over his own two feet in the darkness as he went tumbling down the stairs, and right on top of Pacifica. Dipper let out a small quiet gasp as he realized it was Gideon, but without the confidence boost. "Oh no way…" Dipper trailed as he took a few steps back, "This can't be happening."

"The flip, Gid?" Pacifica asked as she tried to get out from underneath the slightly pudgy boy who was disoriented on top of her. "Do you have to be a total klutz _every_ day of the week?" She asked sarcastically as she continued to try and pry her body from underneath him.

"Sorry," Gideon mumbled, "But I told you that we should have turned on the lights!" He argued with a small frown as he rubbed his knees, which he had landed on. "It's a huge safety concern, and we should have turned on all the lights like I had suggested before…" He trailed as Pacifica rolled her eyes in response.

Pacifica sighed dramatically as she forced her body up from underneath him, causing him to roll off of her ungraciously. "Alright, let's see if there's a strange creature here…" Pacifica mused as she placed her index to her chin in thought as she glanced around the towering boxes that were in place. She took a few steps through the box maze and managed to skip past the small crevice that Dipper was hiding in. He held his breath as Pacifica walked past with an unfocused look on her face.

"Ciff?" Gideon asked into the darkness. "Uncle Stan said that we shouldn't be down here…" He trailed in warning as he stepped into one of the lighter areas of the cellar. "There could be rats…Or _deadly_ _contagious_ _diseases_!" He yelled out in worry and he placed his arms around his stomach in a small attempt to comfort himself at the unseen threat.

"The only disease around here is _you_ …" Pacifica trailed with a teasing grin on her face. After looking around the entire area she shrugged as she quickly pivoted on her feet, "Aren't you curious about trying to find that 'Hide Behind' creature that was in the book?" She asked as she sighed giving up on her search for the mythological being. "In any case, I don't think it would be located in your uncle's cellar…" She trailed with a bored tone.

Gideon sneezed, though it sounded like a small bunny sneezing, this made him back up into a tower of boxes, bumping them slightly. "Can we get out of here now?" He asked in a worried tone as he looked around the area with weary eyes, "This place gives me the creeps," he mumbled as a shiver went down his spine.

Pacifica started to laugh, "You sound like a baby bunny when you sneeze like that," she said as she unconsciously placed a hand on an unstable tower of cardboard boxes. It started to wobble as she leaned against it slightly. Gideon gasped as he noticed what was happening in the dimly lit cellar.

"Ciff! Get down!" Gideon yelled as he crashed into her, shielding her from the now collapsing tower of boxes. Pacifica looked up only to see Gideon on top of her along with the tumbling boxes crashing into each other. Dipper looked up and tried to run away from the towering boxes only to get caught under one tower just like the other two.

When the dust from the boxes cleared, Pacifica had a beat red face as she quickly looked away from Gideon, whose face was extremely closer to hers. "Are you going to stay in that position all day?" She asked in a small, weak tone.

His face lit up slightly from embarrassment as he quickly stood up and straightened out his vest, "S-Sorry, Ciff," he stated lamely as he looked over at the damage. "My uncle is going to _kill_ me!" He yelled in worry. Dipper couldn't hold take the dust going through his nostrils, and despite his best attempt to stay hidden let out one of his baby kitten sneezes, alerting the two that he was there.

"Bless you, Gid," Ciff said offhandedly as she stood up and dusted the collected dirt and dust off of her clothing. She looked up to find Gideon shaking uncontrollably. "The flip, Gid? You look terrified!"

"T-T-That w-wasn't m-me!" Gideon yelled as he looked over at her with wide eyes.

Pacifica's eyes also started to grow wide as she carefully walked over to where the sneeze had come from, slowly pulling out the journal number two that she had found a few days ago. She walked over to where the shaking of boxes were and slowly lifted her hand down to lift up one of the boxes.

"Ciff, be careful!" Gideon yelled as he quickly went to stand a good few feet behind her in case anything dangerous were to pop up.

Pacifica didn't need to lower her hand any more than what she did because the box was thrown quickly off to reveal Dipper, who needed to come up for air at some point. She withdrew her hand quickly as she took a step back. "T-Tyrone?" She asked with wide eyes as she took another step back. She hid the journal inside of her jacket, veiling it from Dipper's eyesight.

Gideon's eyes grew wider as he swallowed nervously, "G-Gleeful? I-In my uncle's cellar?" He asked as he peered over to see the young sorcerer. He narrowed his eyes in confusion as he looked at the outfit that he was wearing. It seemed almost identical to his own.

"Who?" Dipper asked as he pulled himself out from underneath the boxes completely. He noticed a spider on his shoulder as he tried to fling it off of him with his right hand, only for it to not. He quickly kept rubbing his hand back and forth to get it off, only for him to lose his balance and fall backwards on top of the heap of boxes as he yelped out in surprise.

Pacifica glanced at Dipper and then at Gideon with a raised eyebrow, "Why is Tyrone acting like…" She trailed as she observed the confused face of her best friend, "Like you?"

Dipper let out a breath of relief when the spider decided to jump off of his shoulder and onto a nearby box. He then stood up slowly, "Who is Tyrone?" He asked as he shook his head, "My name is Dipper Pines."

"He has the same last name as you," Pacifica mused as she glanced at Gideon, who seemed too shocked to say anything about the newcomer in his uncle's basement. "Must be a popular name…" She trailed as she started to open up the journal and search through the pages, knowing that it wasn't one of Tyrone's tricks since the newcomer knew nothing about the name, "This has to be a creature…Like those gnomes…"

"What…I'm not a creature of Gravity Falls!" Dipper argued as narrowed his eyes slightly at them. "Listen, my f-!" He began to say but remembered what Mabel had done. How Stan and Mabel had betrayed him and it was like a festering wound against his heart. "These people I was with," he corrected as he began to rub the back of his neck nervously, "Were messing with this portal and I somehow ended up here."

Pacifica and Gideon both looked at Dipper before glancing at each other, "I don't believe you," Gideon stated with a hard gaze.

"Welcome to Gravity Falls, Dipper. Or…Reverse Falls for you, huh?" Pacifica asked as she closed the journal in her hands, it leaving a small dust cloud in the air as she did so.

"What?!" Gideon yelled in surprise, "This could be a trick with Tyrone and Mabel! They could be tricking us!"

Pacifica scoffed as she placed a hand on her hip, "And why would they do that, Gideon?" She asked rhetorically.

Gideon glanced everywhere except her intimidating unmoving face, "I-! I…" He trailed as he tried to come up with a reason, some ulterior motive for tricking them, but when he couldn't think of anything, he sighed, "I don't know!" He admitted with a frown, "But you can't be so willing to trust people!"

"So, _Dipper_ , what's Gravity Falls like where you come from?" Pacifica asked as she ignored Gideon's speech, and had moved closer to Dipper, who seemed to smile and being accepted by her.

"Ciff!" Gideon whined as he moved closer to his best friend, slightly concerned about her safety.

Dipper looked around the area of boxes on the ground, "Well, for starters, this was where the portal was," he stated as he looked back at Pacifica's wide grin.

She looked over the area with an amused face, "Cool…" She trailed as she put her journal away in her jacket, "That explains why you ended here…" She mused as Dipper nodded, "But that doesn't explain the toilet sound I heard…" She trailed with a shrug.

"Can't explain that one…" Dipper trailed with a shy smile.

"Well, you saw our dimension, can you go back to yours?" Gideon asked impatiently.

Pacifica turned to glare at him, "What the flip, Gid?" She snapped, "This wasn't even entered into the journal. All it says at the end was 'Trust No One!'" She yelled as she turned back to Dipper with a shy smile, "What kind of advice is that, anyway?" She mumbled in a timid tone.

Gideon noticed the fake tone she was using for Dipper, and he didn't like it. She was trying to impress him, and she was supposed to be best friends with him! He crossed his arms and pouted as his blue pine tree hat covered his eyes as he looked down at the ground.

"Good advice…" Dipper trailed in a hurt tone.

Pacifica noticed the change in his demeanor and snapped her fingers suddenly, "Idea!" She yelled as she grabbed his hand, which Dipper's face immediately changed to surprise. "Let's try and see if we can't send you back to your own dimension, or whatever?" She asked as they started to run towards the stairs.

Gideon grumbled as he was left by himself in the cellar. He kicked one of the boxes in anger, "Uh, Gideon?" Dipper asked, making the boy jump in surprise. "You coming?" Dipper asked as he peeked around one corner of a box with a small smile on his face.

"You bet I am!" Gideon yelled as he followed after them, happy to once again be part of the team.

* * *

"Hmm, how do I get his attention?" Mabel asked as she sat at a glass table. She had her legs crossed, her elegant performer's outfit being slightly wrinkled as she did so.

Tyrone entered the small room with a smirk on his face, "Dear sister, you already have his attention…" He trailed as he crossed his arms. She placed the tea cup that was in her hands down on the glass table as it hit against it with a small echoing 'tink'. "Fear isn't what you wanted?" He asked with the slight tilt of his head as he shrugged, placing his arms down by his side.

Mabel leaned onto the table with her elbow propped up against it in a bored and unamused manner, "No," she grumbled as she furrowed her eyebrows. "Fear always used to work in the past…" She trailed as she glanced to her right in thought.

"Perhaps telling him that if he didn't go on a nightly event with you…" He trailed as he walked over to where his sister was sitting in her glass chair. He leaned against it and brought his head down to her ears with a wide grin on his face, "That you would destroy all the people he held dear."

At the threat that she had made, Mabel's face turned into a satisfied grin, "Seems threats isn't the way into a shy and scared man's soul…" She trailed as she shrugged and leaned against the back of her chair, making Tyrone stand up straight as he looked down at her from his full height. "Bill!" She yelled in an agitated tone. In mere seconds, a blue pyramid showed up out of the blue. His form started to shake as tears started pouring out of his lone eye in terror.

"Y-Yes?" He asked as he flew slightly closer to the girl.

"My tea…" She trailed as she gazed into his lone eye with little emotions on her face, "It's cold," she stated as she started to narrow them at the pyramid.

Bill jumped up in the air and quickly claimed the cup from the table in his hands as he started to fly over to another area of the room, "Y-Yes M-Mabel!" He stuttered in a small tone.

Tyrone sighed as he looked over at where the pyramid had disappeared to, "Must you treat him like a common servant?" He asked in an amused tone.

"As if your methods are any less torturous for the thing," she stated as she leaned onto the table, her elbows against them with her hands on her chin in an 'innocent' manner. "Using him for target practice is completely unethical."

"But he never moves," Tyrone stated with a smirk. He suddenly looked up and glared at the entrance of the tent that they were residing in. "There's an energy disturbance," he said as he cocked his head slightly.

Mabel looked to the entrance of the tent, "Then go find out what it was, dear brother," she stated in an enthused tone. "Remember not to leave such a trail of blood this time…" She trailed with a murderous glint in her eye.

Tyrone smirked, "And not live up to my title?" He asked sarcastically, "You always do call me the 'messy' one," he stated as he brought his hand out to the side and in seconds a blue flame was in his hand. It quickly went away as it revealed a crystal blue glass dagger. He smiled and began walking towards the entrance of the tent, all the while humming a strange nostalgic tune.

When her brother had left she sighed as she twirled her index finger in the air to unveil a terrified picture of Gideon Pines. "Now…How to get you to…" She trailed as she raised a confused eyebrow thinking of the proper term for the emotion that she wanted him to convey towards her. "Care…" She concluded as she nodded, "For me."

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: How're you guys doing? I've got some great feedback on the initial chapter, which is so super awesome! I've seen a lot of people do this idea, and I hope that you guys like what I'm doing with it. Aside from that, last chapter started off with Dipper, so I wanted this one to start of with Mabel. I really like the Telepathy Twins, they're fun to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cover image either, that belongs to the DA user ohthree.**

* * *

She landed in the thick and vast forest surrounding Gravity Falls, and she landed roughly on her rear, causing her to rub it gently, while still in pain. Mabel winced as she tried to comfort her injury, all the while looking around, slightly in a confused daze from the machine. "This is…" She trailed, trying to gather her thoughts together. She spotted the familiar vandalized sign of Gravity Falls, though something felt off to her. "Gravity Falls?" She questioned herself as an uneasy feeling started to build up within her.

Mabel put a gentle hand on the tree next to her and pushed her body up slowly as she looked around. "What's this…Feeling?" She asked softly as she walked a step closer to the road. "What am I missing?" She asked herself rhetorically as she rubbed her now throbbing head softly. "Like half of me is…" She trailed as her eyes went wide with alarm as she darted her head around the forest. "Dipper?" She mumbled, "Dipper!" She repeated as her heartbeat started to thump louder and accelerated in her chest. "W-We can't be separated!" She yelled in concern as she started to walk slowly towards the road, "We haven't been since…" She trailed, knowing that being away from her brother for a long period of time made her…

"I'm not weak!" She yelled, thrashing her head violently from side to side, clearing the thought out of her head. However, this made her headache that she was experiencing increase its intensity as she flinched out in the pain. "Ouch!" She yelled out again as she comforted her screaming head with her two hands. "Alright, Mabel…" She stated in a confident voice, "You can do this…" She trailed, trying to relax herself at the situation, "Without Dipper," she mumbled in a slightly depressed tone as she reached the side of the road, scratching her leg, which was exposed to the thicket of thorns and sharp branches.

Halting her movement all together at the sudden pain she swallowed down the pain as she nodded, closing her eyes in the process as she began to walk again. "You're a big girl. You can get back to the Mystery Shack no problem-!" She yelped as she tripped over an exposed root of a tree that made her fall down behind a small bush that slightly obscured her vision from the road. "Oh!" She finished as she landed on the ground, knocking the wind out of her.

"I could have sworn the disturbance was in this direction," Dipper's voice came from the other side of the bush that Mabel was against. She perked up at the sound of her brother, though something seemed off about his tone. She narrowed her eyebrows and squinted her eyes to see through the small opening of the bush. Tyrone was flipping the crystal blue glass dagger up and down, catching it by the handle expertly each time. "Although…" Tyrone trailed with a menacing grin etched on his face, his emotionless light blue eyes lighting up with a dark twinkle in them, "I do so enjoy swearing," he stated as he shrugged.

"T-T-Tyrone?" Bill asked as he materialized beside Tyrone who gave the blue triangle a glance out of the corner of his eyes in an irritated way. At the sight of the male twin, the demon cringed as he placed his hands weakly in front of him, shaking his body in fear.

Tyrone rolled his eyes as he let the crystal blue glass dagger fall to the ground. As it did so, it landed right in front of the hidden Mabel, who placed a hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming out in surprise or terror. She looked back up at the boy who seemed identical to her Dipper, but in many ways, was not. She shook her head slightly as her gaze shifted to the blue triangle. "Were you not assigned to my sister this afternoon?" Tyrone asked in a bored tone as he placed an unamused hand on his right hip.

Bill couldn't help but let the tears fall out of his lone eye at the question being asked, "Y-Yes, Tyrone. B-But she wanted to…" He trailed as he saw that Tyrone was already walking away towards the town. Bill jumped in surprise at being left alone and without being punished from the older twin of the two, as he quickly hovered closer to him to catch up to his speed. "To be left alone to her own-!" He continued in a weak tone, though he was interrupted.

"Whatever caused the abnormal disturbance is gone…" Tyrone trailed as he sighed, stopping and letting Bill almost crash into him as he did so. He glanced back to where he still felt a strong amount of energy as he peered into the woods. "Such a shame…" He stated as he placed out his left hand, palm up beside him, it quickly got ignited into a blue menacing flame. Bill jumped as he cowered away from his blatant use of magic in front of him, "I would have enjoyed cleaning its carcass out of its crimson red blood," he stated without any emotion at all.

Mabel and Bill both jumped in fear as Mabel tried to not make a sound that would alert him to her location. Bill glanced around and spotted the pink sweater of Mabel through the bushes. Their eyes met as Mabel looked into his eyes. Bill, who thought that it was his Mabel, quickly yelped as he ran to catch up with the already retreating Tyrone. "T-T-Tyrone?" Bill asked as he was ignored as Tyrone kept walking, his hands in his pants pockets casually, as though his left hand wasn't ignited with fire a minute prior.

Mabel watched as the two went out of her line of sight before scrambling out of the forest, small sticks and leaves had aligned themselves in her disheveled hair. "Tyrone…?" She asked, testing the name on her tongue to see if it was familiar to her in any way, shape, or form. She drew up a blank as she looked over at where they had went with a raised eyebrow as she scratched her head in confusion, "A blue Bill?" She asked as she crossed her arms. "What's going on here?" She asked as she looked from one end of the road to the next. "I've got a feeling I'm not in Kansas anymore!" She stated with slight fear in her voice as she started to walk backwards, towards where Tyrone had entered from. "One thing's for sure!" She stated as she pivoted on her feet, breaking out into a small jog to gain some distance, "I'm _not_ going the way evil Dipper and depressed Bill went in!"

* * *

Dipper looked as he was brought up to the main floor of the Mystery Shack. It looked almost identical to his own…But he shook the thought away. This wasn't his world, this was Gideon's and Pacifica's. And if he didn't get home soon…He sighed as he brushed away his thoughts. "I'm worried about my sister…" He trailed as Pacifica let go of his hand with a raised eyebrow.

"You have a sister?" Pacifica asked in curiosity as she stopped walking where she was and sat, her legs crossed, in a second's notice. "Details. Spill," she demanded with a grin.

"A _sister_ , huh?" Gideon asked with a raised eyebrow, though his was out of suspicion. He glanced over at Pacifica, "What a strange coincidence!" He deadpanned as Pacifica glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes and glared at him, signaling him to sit down, which he grudgingly did.

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "W-Well, we're twins," he stated lamely, and he cringed knowing he wasn't exactly that much of an insightful guy.

Gideon felt his eyebrow being raised again slowly, " _Identical_ twins?" He inquired.

"Yup," Dipper stated with a small nod, "We call ourselves the 'Mystery Twins!'" He said proudly as he placed his two hands on his hips before hunching his body over in depression, "I mean…That's what we used to call ourselves."

"What happened?" Pacifica asked as she rolled over on her stomach, placing her elbows on the carpet and her head in her hands. "What made you hold such a negative feeling towards her?"

Gideon grumbled, "What is this, Dr. Phillip?" He asked mostly to himself as he placed a hands behind him, shifting his weight to his arms.

Dipper sighed as he sat down as well, "I think it all started when I found this journal," he stated as he pulled out journal number three from his jacket pocket. Pacifica's eyes widened as she also got out her journal to compare it. Gideon sat up straight as he too, grew interested in the journal.

"It looks almost identical…" Pacifica trailed, admiring the detailing of each journal as he began to flip through the pages of each one, examining the different creatures in each one, along with the different notes and insightful descriptions. She stopped when she reached the middle, where a graph was drawn. "Wait a minute…" She stated as she flipped her journal so it could fit together with Dipper's. "It's a puzzle!" She deduced with a grin on her face as she looked up at Dipper.

He nodded grimly, "That's what started this mess," he said as he pointed to his journal and Pacifica's. "With the other journal, it makes a portal," he said with a stern tone.

Pacifica's grin immediately went away as she came to the harsh conclusion, "That's the portal that brought you here…" She mumbled as she saw the hurt in the boy's eyes. "Right?" She asked for clarity as he nodded stiffly. She glanced at the books and glared at them, "I don't really think that these illustrations are for a dimensional portal, though, Dipper," she stated as she looked around the room and found a lone pen that was covered in chocolate sauce. She felt a shiver run down her back as she picked it up without noticing the substance first. She then glared over at Gideon, who held his hands up defensively.

"I'm not in charge of my lazy uncle!" He stated in a rush as she rolled her eyes and ran over to the small circle they had created with their persons, the journals residing in the middle.

"See this symbol?" Pacifica asked as she pointed to the pine tree on Dipper's journal. "If this were a portal, then it would need to have an equal amount of pictures all around the framework, right?" She asked as she circled her own symbol of a pine tree that appeared once on her page. "Mine has one…" She stated as she looked back over at Dipper's journal and circled the two pine trees that appeared on one side of the portal. "Yours has two."

Dipper glanced between the two books as he narrowed his eyes in confusion, "What do you think this means?" He asked as Pacifica shrugged.

"It could mean a variety of things, really. I would need to acquire the other journal to deduce the rest," Pacifica stated as she placed a hand against her forehead in thought before sighing in a depressed manner.

"Why are you sighing?" Dipper asked as excitement started to get to him. "If we get the last journal, then I can go back home!"

Gideon huffed as he stood up with a frown, "I wish it would be that simple, Dipper," Gideon stated as he crossed his arms, "Only except the Telepathy Twins have it…" He trailed as the room was filled with a chilling atmosphere.

Dipper glanced between the two of them, each one becoming more nervous and weary by the second. "Oookay?" He asked, dragging out the 'O' as he did so. "What's so bad about the Telepathy Twins?" He asked, in utter confusion.

"Dipper!" Gideon yelled as he ran over to Dipper and placed a hand over his mouth. Dipper looked up with wide eyes. "If you say that phrase three times…" He trailed, sweat pouring off his body in buckets, " _They'll_ _appear_!" He yelled as placed his hand down as Dipper nodded in understanding.

"But who are they?" Dipper asked as Pacifica and Gideon shared an uneasy glance with each other. Gideon nodded as Pacifica proceeded to the television and switched to a random channel, which was playing an advertisement:

"Ready to be mystified by the unknown? To watch breath taking and nail biting events that could send your grandmother to the hospital from cardiac arrest?" Asked the announcer in a game show host voice.

Dipper narrowed his eyes as he looked over at the two, "What is-?"

"Then come on down to the Tent of Telepathy!" The voice continued as it showed a large blue and white tent that was on the edge of Gravity Falls. He then paused when an image of Dipper showed up on the screen, only except, it wasn't him. "With chilling events each night, each one composed by Tyrone Gleeful!"

"That's me…" Dipper mumbled as he then looked back over at the two, " _How_ do I-? _Why_ am I-?" He asked, unable to form a coherent question at the shock.

"And the lovely Mabel Gleeful!" The announcer stated, as a picture of Mabel was introduced. Dipper stared at the two pictures on the screen and blinked in amazement and shock.

Pacifica turned off the television, tossing the remote control on the sofa nearby, as she walked over to where Dipper was standing, lost in his thoughts, "Tyrone…He looks like you…" Pacifica trailed as Dipper shook his head.

"B-But I'm _not_ him!" Dipper confessed as Pacifica and Gideon gave him a small comforting smile. "I don't even _know_ how to do things like that!" He stated as he started to pace around the room. "It seems like everything is somewhat opposite in this town…" He stated as he stopped pacing and looked around.

"What do you mean?" Pacifica asked as she sat down on the sofa. "What's it like where you're from?"

Dipper put a hand to his chin in thought, "Well…Where do I start?" He asked rhetorically as he looked at the two in front of him, "Pacifica, you're known as Pacifica Northwest, and you're part of the wealthiest family in Gravity Falls."

Pacifica broke into a hearty laughter as she was bent over, clutching her ribs. "Ha!" She yelled, taking in the information, "That's a good one!" She yelled as she wiped away a tear from her eyes. "Tell me another!"

"I'm _serious_!" Dipper yelled, clutching his hands slightly from frustration.

"Do me next!" Gideon said, slightly giddy about knowing what the other him was like. However, it a split second it changed, "On second thought…I don't want some weird dimensional monster to come and eat me in my bed tonight…" He trailed in slight fear.

Pacifica stifled a laugh, "You're probably like…" She paused, thinking about what the reverse Gideon would be like, she then snapped her fingers together as she came up with an idea, "The most popular guy in the entire town!"

Gideon's eyes lit up, "That would be kind of neat!" He yelled with a grin, it then slowly faded into a straight line, "If not completely irrational…" He mumbled as he scratched his head.

"Something like that…" Dipper mumbled with a smile on his face, "You're the talk of the town. In my world, you're Gideon Gleeful."

Pacifica's eyes grew wide with shock, " _Shut_. _Up_ ," she stated as she stood up from the sofa, "He's the most feared in all of Gravity Falls?" She asked, taking a few steps closer to Dipper.

Dipper shook his head, "I actually…Think that might be Bill," he said as Pacifica's and Gideon's jaws dropped in absolute shock.

"You're kidding!" Pacifica yelled as she ginned.

"Nope," Dipper said with a proud smile, popping the 'P' sound as he did so.

Gideon wasn't smiling though, "Wait…Bill is a demon _here_ , right?" He asked in slight worry.

Pacifica sighed as she crossed her arms, as usual Gideon took the fun out of everything, "What of it?" She asked in an impatient tone as she rolled her eyes.

"What if the Bill that _Dipper_ knows…" Gideon trailed as he looked up at the two of them, "What if he had something to do with how you ended up _here_?" He asked in concern as he looked back down at the journals. Pacifica and Dipper did the same, "Think about it, this wasn't meant as a transporter…It served another purpose…But what if the demon _messed_ with it somehow?" He asked as Dipper began to get angrier at each question.

"I think he _did_ …" Dipper growled out as he stomped his foot angrily on the ground, "He said he was 'always watching' us and knew what we were up to…" Dipper vented as he stopped and looked down at the portal design. "It's so like him to sabotage this!"

Pacifica watched as he threw his tantrum with concern, "Your sister…How far away was she from the portal when it turned on?" She asked as Dipper's eyes went wide. "It's possible…" She paused as he glanced towards her, "That she also ended up here as well."

Dipper sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, showing everyone his birthmark briefly as it flopped back down. "But if Bill did have something to do with this…" Dipper trailed as he sighed once more, "It means that even if we do get all the journals and make the portal…"

"It still won't be enough to get you back home," Pacifica finished as she shook her head, "I'm sorry, Dipper…" She trailed as she placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him in a way. "But on the bright side, you can stay with Gid, at least until we find your sister!"

"Wait a-!" Gideon yelled out in a rage, "I didn't agree to-!"

"Yeah, yeah," Pacifica shooed him away with a wave of her hand. "We should focus on finding your sister. If she meets up with the Twins…" She paused as she could feel the nervousness overcome her, just by mentioning the word 'twins'. "That would be _trouble_."

Suddenly a man that reeked of alcohol walked in, though he was really tall and was wearing sunglasses. Dipper rose a curious eyebrow, but decided to stay quiet. "Hey, brat. I got free…Free tickets to this…Tent place," he said as he released three tickets down on the ground like he was dropping a mic. He plopped down on the ground and opened up another bottle as he started guzzling it down. "Take your two girlfriends over there to it…" He trailed in a sleepy tone as his head hit the wall.

"I'm not a girl!" Dipper yelled as he fisted his hands. "I don't even _look_ like a girl!" He argued as Pacifica gave him a teasing smirk before looking over at her best friend.

Gideon picked up the three tickets and held them in his hand, " _Please_ don't tell me that this is a sign…" He trailed in a worried tone.

Pacifica chuckled as she plucked the tickets from her best friend's hand, "I wonder if Mabel will flirt with you again…" She trailed with a teasing grin as she took off running out the door. Gideon glaring as he ran out the door after her yelling about how it wasn't funny.

"Oh, Mabel…" Dipper trailed as he started to head out the door as well, "Why do you have to be a trouble magnet?" He asked in worry as he started to hasten his pace to meet up with his newfound friends outside.

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Soo, this is a quick update. Usually I take weeks to update, but since it's summer, I've decided why not? At least until my summer class starts up. Advice from the semi-wise, don't ever take summer classes. Aside from it being summer, I recently found out that there was a Bill Cipher 'AMA' on Reddit, which had the creator talk to the fans as Bill. Everything he responded to was in all caps. I kind of wanted to do that for Bill in the chapter, but I figured that would annoy me to no ends if someone did that in their fanfic. So, instead, I bolded everything.**

 **Also, someone got me hooked on the song "Just Gold" which is a Five Night At Freddy's song. But someone used it in a music video with Bill, and I'm like, oh that's cool. That totally fits him! With the just gold. Cuz he's all like, "Buy gold!" Ha...Anyway, on with the chapter. Starts of with Stan this time. That's right. Not Bill. He might be the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cover image either, that belongs to the DA user ohthree**

* * *

It had happened so quickly, the portal had turned on. Stan knew that his brother was on the other side, ever since Bill Cipher trapped him in there decades ago. He would never forget the look on Mabel's face when he had told her to not press the button.

"Grunkle Stan…" She trailed, as she closed her eyes. Her hand ever traveling away from the button. "I trust you…" She stated as she let go of the rod that kept her grounded, making her float up towards the portal.

"Mabel!" Dipper yelled as he placed his legs against the wall and pushed off, on his way towards his twin sister. "Grab my hand!" He yelled as he outstretched his arm towards her. She glanced at her brother and outstretched her hand as well.

Stan watched as he felt guilt rush at him like a tidal wave. He shouldn't have involved the kids. He should have taken away Dipper's journal. He should have told them to not concern themselves with the multiple mysteries of Gravity Falls. There was a flash of white that was blinding, but Stan noticed that it suddenly went to yellow for a split second before returning to white. "Kids!" He yelled out in concern as he frantically looked through the light for them. When it finally cleared, his brother was out of the portal looking as if he had fought a war and was finally back home.

The portal crumbled and the gravity returned to the room, making Stan fall to the floor, as well as Soos. He looked for the kids, and his eyes widened when he couldn't find them anywhere. "Mabel!" He yelled as he scrambled himself off the floor with his body trembling. "Dipper!" He yelled as he cupped his hands over his mouth.

" **Well, well, well**!" A voice rang out as a yellow color blinded the room once more. " **You look worse for wear**!" The voice yelled out in amusement as a triangle appeared out of thin air as it started to form legs, hands, and a top hat. A lone eye opened up, and it seemed to mock Stan. He felt anger rise up in him as he looked at the dream demon in front of him. " **Not that I would want to wear you**! **Haha**! **That would just be disgusting**!" He yelled as a cane appeared out of nothing as he twirled it around as he looked around the room, " **This room sure is messy**!" He mused out loud as Stan let out a growl.

"Cipher!" Stanley yelled as he stood up, placing his backpack down as he did so. He glared at the triangle demon in front of him. "How…" Stanley trailed as he fisted his hands, "How are you in Gravity Falls?" He asked as anger seemed to radiate off of him. "I was sure that I trapped you…" He trailed, unable to say the rest, he was too angry.

Bill shrugged as his eye seemed to widen as if he were smiling, " **Aw, somebody a little mad that your plan didn't work**?!" He taunted as he started to float around the area, inspecting the damage that was done to the room. " **You can't trap an omnipotent being such as I**!" He yelled as he looked over as Soos, who was sleeping, drool leaking out of his mouth and making a small pool on the floor. " **Look**!" He yelled out in a childlike tone as he drew attention to the asleep Soos." **Question Mark is trying to flood the room**!" He yelled in amusement as he placed his arms on his hips.

Stan marched over to the dream demon, "Where are the kids?!" He yelled, his knuckles turning white from clenching them so tightly. Bill looked over at him as he started to float over to the man.

" **You're so serious when you're mad**!" Bill yelled as he went over to where Stan was and pulled on his cheek, making it stretch out for a foot, making Stan realize that he was dreaming. That was the only way that the dream demon could do this. Bill let go of his mouth and chuckled as it did a cartoon reaction and let the lips flop together. " **As if you really cared for the kids to begin with**! **They were just a plan for you to open up the portal**!" He yelled as he started to twirl his cane. Stanley glanced over at his twin brother with a look full of sympathy.

"Stan…You didn't…" Stanley trailed, not believing that his twin brother would be capable of such a foul deed to get him out of the portal.

Stan growled as he accusingly pointed at the demon, "Don't believe this monster's lies! That's what made us make a deal with him to begin with!" He yelled out, though his guilt outweighed his anger. It was true what he said. He planned on using the kids to get what he wanted…At first. But he really started to warm up to the kids. Mabel, and Dipper, they taught him what it was like to have a family once again. He would get them back no matter what. He promised them that.

Bill chuckled once more, " **I might have one eye, but I can** _ **see**_ **the bigger picture here**!" He yelled, putting an emphasis on the word 'see' as his eye turned red as he said it. " **Ah, where was I**? **Oh, yes** … **Pine Tree and Shooting Star** … **I do wonder where I sent them**?!" He asked as he chuckled emotionlessly.

"They have nothing to do with this, Cipher!" Stanley yelled with a murderous glare on his face. "This was always between us!" He yelled as his body grew tenser as Bill's gaze traveled over to him.

" **Hm**?!" Bill asked, mulling over what Stanley had said, before he shrugged indifferently, " **But I can't mess with you**!" He whined as his tone started to lower an octave. " **Not like the kids**! **And Pine Tree**?!" He yelled as he flew higher in the air, making it so that he had everyone within his eye sight. Stan narrowed his eyes, knowing that 'Pine Tree' was a reference to Dipper. " **He has some great magical power**! **I was thinking about recruiting him into the Cipher family**!"

Stan couldn't take Bill dodging around the question any longer, "Where are they!" He yelled with such anger that Stanley looked over at him with a fearful look. What had happened to his brother over the decades that had made him so hostile?

Bill sighed, " **Somewhere they can see their true potential**!" He yelled, dodging the question once again. " **I needed to get them out of Gravity Falls**! **With you two distracted with finding them, and that other idiot out of town, taking over this place will be a cinch**!"

The mindscape started to shift as Soos began to open his eyes. Stan glanced over at the man with a glare on his face, "Damn it!" He yelled as he looked over at Bill. "You won't get away with this!" He yelled as he fisted his hand and shook it at the dream demon.

" **Of course** …" Bill trailed ominously, speaking in a normal tone, " **We can always make a** _ **deal**_ **about how to get the kids back**?" He asked persuasively as his hand lit up with a flame placed on his palm as his lone eye lit up blue as well.

"Never again!" Stan yelled as he formed an 'X' with his arms.

Bill shrugged indifferently, " **Oh well**! **Can't hate a guy for trying, right**?!" He yelled, his tone returning to normal. " **When you get desperate, I'll be waiting**!" He yelled as the dreamscape shattered, making the three of them wake up with a start. " **I'll be waiting**!" He repeated throughout the area with an echoing malevolent laughter.

Stanley grumbled, "I hate it when he invades our dreams…" He trailed as he looked over at Stan, who looked completely shattered. "I'm sorry about the kid-

"Don't be," Stan said in a hateful tone, "It's my fault that they got involved in this…" He stated as he placed a hand on his head. "If I had just kept a better eye on the kids…" He trailed as he sighed desperately.

"Uh, where are the kids?" Soos asked as he looked around in a dazed manner as he was beginning to become aware of his surroundings. . "Who's that guy? Why is the portal thing destroyed?" He asked as he put a hand to his head, "And why did I have a dream that I was flooding a room?" He asked in slight confusion.

Stanley walked over to his twin and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We'll get them back and stop Cipher," he stated in his courageous voice.

Stan nodded as he looked up at his brother and found an outstretched hand. He took it with a grin, "Damn straight we are. And we better hurry before those kids get into trouble…Wherever they are…" Stan trailed sadly as he tried to not think about what the kids could possibly be doing.

* * *

Mabel had reached the large tent that was on the outskirts of Gravity Falls. "Well, this is weird!" She mused out loud as she looked at the color of the tent and decided that blue wasn't a very favorable color. "Who just places a tent in the middle of the woods?" She asked as she brought a hand out to scratch her head. However, upon stating the statement out loud, her eyes widened. "Wait…Tent…Woods…" She mumbled as she took a step back. "Gideon?" She asked in disgust as she immediately felt as if she needed to take a shower. Just the thought of the small white haired boy in the expensive blue suit was enough to make Mabel hurl.

"What a waste of time," stated another voice as she walked out of the tent, her hands pushing the tent opening open in a fit of irritation. "I still don't see why force doesn't work…" She trailed as she narrowed her eyes slightly as she shook her head.

Mabel couldn't believe her eyes; that was her! Well, it wasn't her, it was another Mabel…Just like she had seen the other Dipper minutes ago. "Reverse Mabel…" She mumbled in surprise as she hid behind a nearby tree. "I must be in another dimension!" She mumbled to herself as she placed her hands to her face in shock.

Reverse Mabel noticed Mabel hiding behind the tree instantly. "What…Is that?" She asked in slight curiosity as she started to walk over to her. The girl in the pink sweater with the shooting star had looked exactly like her. Only except she wears blue…And only blue. "A fan?" She asked as she stood a few feet away from her.

"I have to find Dipper!" Mabel yelled as she started to run towards the road, only to notice that Reverse Mabel was standing directly in her way; obstructing her path as she placed her arms across her chest. Despite them being the same age, Reverse Mabel seemed to appear older and more mature. But, Mabel could see no emotions in the girl's haunting blue eyes. "Uh!" She yelled, startled at her appearance, "Um, hi!" She greeted lamely as she lifted up a hand.

"You seem to talk to yourself a lot," Reverse Mabel stated dryly.

Mabel chuckled light heartedly as she placed a hand behind her head nervously, "Ha, ha, yeah…" She trailed humorously. She glanced up and saw Reverse Mabel's face unmoving. No smile, no frown…Just the thin calculative line on her face. "Sooo," she trailed as she looked up at the sky, "Nice weather, huh?" She asked, trying to start up a conversation. When in doubt, always talk about the weather!

Reverse Mabel rose an eyebrow slightly as she too, looked up at the sky. It was a clear sky, no cloud in sight. "I suppose the weather can be described as…" She trailed as she looked back down and saw a big smile on the girl's face. "Why is your face in such a stupid manner?" She inquired in a cold tone.

"My smile?" Mabel asked as she shrugged, her smile dropping slightly, "What, you don't smile?" She asked in concern, worried about Reverse Mabel slightly. But then, if she were in fact the reverse her, then chances are…She never smile. She hated colors. Sweaters were not her forte. No sticker collection.

"I have no reason to," Reverse Mabel said in a short tone as there was a cold wind that went through the forest. "Why are you here?" She asked, getting straight to the point as she shifted her weight on her left foot slightly.

Mabel seemed to cringe at the question. Tell the truth, or lie? She decided that lying never got her anywhere, and she wasn't nearly as good at it as Dipper was. And he wasn't even that good at it to begin with. "Erm…I'm looking for my brother…" She trailed as she looked down.

Reverse Mabel seemed to shrug as she started to walk away, "Is that so?" She asked with mock curiosity. Only except, Mabel didn't understand sarcasm, so she thought it was sincere.

"Yup!" Mabel yelled as she started to walk after her. This surprised the Reverse Mabel. She rose an eyebrow slightly as she glanced at the girl with the colorful sweater out of the corner of her eyes. She didn't think anything of it. If she truly got on the telepathy twin nerves, she got easily electrocute her…Or something. "So, do you live in this tent?" Mabel asked, bringing the Reverse Mabel out of her thoughts slightly.

"Yes, my brother and I," she stated curtly as she opened the tent. At seeing Mabel attached to her hip, she rolled her eyes slowly as she opened up the tent doors and motioned the girl in. Despite her easy going attitude, Reverse Mabel didn't think the girl was too bad. Though, she couldn't help but notice that she was the complete opposite of her. "Would you care for a drink?" Reverse Mabel offered as Mabel seemed to look around the glass furniture with awe.

Mabel glanced at her doppelganger, "Uh, what'dya got?" She slurred her words as she saw the glass table with the glass furniture. She sat in the chair carefully, unused to such a chair. At the mystery shack, you were lucky to even find a chair. Most of the time, you had to sit on the floor.

Reverse Mabel glanced over at the high spirited girl as she started to inspect the table. "Tea," she stated without any emotion. She was starting to fill up a glass of water, only for Mabel to look up at her with her jaw open in shock.

"What!" She yelled as she hopped off her seat and running over to the sink, "All you have is _tea_?" She asked with pity in her voice. Reverse Mabel started to get slightly annoyed at the girl. "That's so plain!" She stated without any tact as Reverse Mabel clenched the glass cup tighter in her hands before it started to crack. When Mabel started to make comments about how there were no snacks and that biscuits couldn't even be considered food, Reverse Mabel snapped as her hand that was holding the glass lit up with blue electricity as it circulated around the room in an uncontrollable rampage, breaking the glass, and the lights in the process. "Well, that was sure weird, huh!" Mabel stated in the darkness.

"I think that perhaps you should-

"Go to town and buy you proper supplies?!" Mabel asked as her face was suddenly illuminated in the darkness as she shined a flashlight on her face. A big smile was on her face as she did so. "Good idea, but you're coming with!" She yelled as she suddenly pulled Reverse Mabel by her hand, which startled her as she flinched at the unexpected touch. Nobody touches her, and she usually stayed away from humans as well, unless it was Tyrone.

As they exited the tent, the sun seemed to shine down on the two as they continued their trek towards the town. "Listen, I don't have time for such useless activities. I have a show to plan for and I-

Mabel snorted as she waved her off with her other free hand, "I'm sure your brother can plan for it!" She yelled as she started to skip down the paved road. "Besides, we have a Mabel emergency!" She yelled as if that were reason enough to ignore all adult responsibilities.

"I'm not sure whether you're an idiot, or just immature…" Reverse Mabel said under her breath as she was being dragged against her will. She found the situation slightly hilarious. She could end this girl's life at any second, and yet here she was being led into town.

"I'd like to think of myself as extremely cute and adorable!" Mabel responded, the insult not even fazing her at all. Reverse Mabel rose an eyebrow at how oblivious this girl was. If someone had said that to her…They would be dead within a second. She couldn't help but think of how different the two of them were. "Oh, what's your name, by the way?" Mabel asked with a grin.

"Mabel," she stated in a short tone. "May I inquire what yours is?" She asked as she looked at the girl and found that she started to sweat and seemed nervous.

"Uh…I'm Wanda!" Mabel yelled out as she internally screamed in victory. She was glad that her pet pig Waddles wasn't here at the moment. She took the name based on his, and they were best friends. "I'm sorry, Waddles!" She whispered under her breath.

Reverse Mabel heard her whisper as she rose an eyebrow. This girl was certainly interesting…But she was hiding something. Something big. The telepathy twin smirked in a sinister way, she planned on figuring it out before she finally finished this girl off. After all, emotional attachments are a weakness, and Mabel Gleeful doesn't have any weaknesses.

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Dude, call me crazy, but I think they changed the font for the bold print. It seems bigger. I don't mind though. So, the last chapter basically told of what was happening to Stan and Stanley. This isn't just an AU. This is sort of a continuation of the last aired episode of Gravity Falls. Oh, but speaking of which, the new episodes are coming next month! Can I get a hell yeah? I hear that J.K. Simmons is playing Stanley. That will be pretty cool.**

 **You might be thinking at the end of this chapter that I might be pushing Tyrone/Dipper together, but that's really messed up. Don't think like that. That's very narcissistic to like yourself from another dimension. Just the feel of being 'connected' to your other self and someone you can open up to sort of thing. That's not an invitation for love. Tyrone doesn't do love.**

 **Also, one last thing real quick. Bill doesn't come until next chapter. He'll start off at the very beginning. Why? Because I happen to have a crush on a freakin' triangle and he deserves his damn screen time. This chapter starts off with Tyrone. He's a cutie pie.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cover image either, that belongs to the DA user ohthree**

* * *

Tyrone wasn't surprised to see the town of Gravity Falls as it always was. But he couldn't help but linger on the disturbance that he felt from the woods. It was still bothering him in the back of his head, and he couldn't stop thinking about it. The magic power had proved that there was something in the town that was up to par; or even rivaled, his and Mabel's magic powers.

"Well, if isn't the _freak_ of fantasy," came a snide voice that was directly in front of Tyrone. Slightly curious at being addressed in such a manner, he glanced up. He looked at the punk rock girl that had multiple piercings on both her ears. Orange hair that was tied in a loose pony tail, allowing her unbrushed hair to fall freely against her back. "What are you doing in the town?" She asked as she stood intimidatingly in front of him.

Tyrone narrowed his eyes slightly. Wendy, the town's native 'bad girl'. The only one that didn't bow down or respect his powers. His deadly blue flames that could easily melt her skin off her bones in an instant; with a snap of his fingers. "The bundle of joy," he greeted sarcastically in an emotionless tone as his face returned to its neutral position.

Wendy smirked as she did a slight snort, placing her hands on her hips, "Emotionless freak," she retorted back to the boy who was a few years younger than her. He looked at her with disinterest as he glanced around the side of the street they were on. "What?" She asked, trying to taunt the boy into hitting her, "Looking around for your _freak_ of a sister?" She asked rhetorically as she pushed him back with a hand.

"You _dare_ insult my sister?" He asked quietly as he slowly turned to look at the girl who was playing with fire. His eyes turned a darker shade as Wendy could visibly see his pupils starting to ignite with a blue flame. She took a step back cautiously as Tyrone started to slowly take his hands out of his pockets. They were fisted, but for a split second, she thought she saw blue flames dance around them.

"Wendy!" Whined out a voice as the girl being named looked up. She scoffed as she noticed who it was before looking back down at Tyrone with a scowl on her face.

"You might have everyone in this town fooled for the idiots they are…" She trailed in a threatening tone as she started to walk away, "But I'll expose you for the _freaks_ you really are!" She warned as she started to pound her feet, visibly expressing her anger.

Tyrone glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, a small sadistic smirk being stretched across his face, "I'll be looking forward to it," he stated as he started to walk. A teenager with his hair slicked back was running across the street, his glasses seemed to droop as his pocket protector on his shirt gleamed in the sunlight. Tyrone glanced at the boy as he watched him pursue the girl of his dreams. Robbie, the town's 'golden boy'.

Bill materialized to the side of his master as he looked up at him with pleading eyes, "W-Why did you ever cast that s-spell on him?" He asked, referring to the way the nerd was chasing after the bad girl. He was hoping that the Wendy girl would somehow find a way to destroy the twins, but that was just wishful thinking.

"She was getting too close," Tyrone stated curtly as he crossed the street, his hands returning to his pockets as his face returned to its normal position. "Ah, look, Dumb and Dumber are out on the town today," he stated as he grinned. "Looks as if they have an…Outsider with them," he stated in a semi interested tone. He felt drawn to the outsider, and he didn't know why. However, he did want to know.

"W-W-Why don't we leave those kids alone?" Bill asked quietly in a weak tone. Tyrone glanced at him with narrowed eyes. The demon cringed as he flew lazily behind his master. "O-Or you could always bully them…" He trailed, knowing that Tyrone's problem with Gideon Pines and Pacifica Southeast was simply because he sensed their affinity for magic.

* * *

"I feel stupid," Dipper stated as he looked at himself in the shop's mirror. He turned around to see his new friends as Pacifica rose an eyebrow, inspecting the clashing clothes on him. "Why, exactly, do I have to change my look?" He asked dryly.

Pacifica scoffed as she accosted the boy and gripped a tight hand on his black jacket, " _Because_ ," she drawled out, at this Dipper let out a huff of annoyance, "If Tyrone figures out you're somehow from a different dimension…" She trailed as she jerked his body to the side so she could inspect his blue jeans. She then jerked him to face the front, "That would cause big trouble…" She stated as she looked at the red shirt and then looked up at the blonde wig that reminded Dipper of Bill in a way.

Gideon smiled supportively at him, "You look absolutely stupid, Dip," Gideon stated as he gave him a thumbs up. Dipper casted the white haired boy a death glare as he sighed in defeat. "Alright, the show's about to start in an hour or so," he said as he picked up a shade of sunglasses and handed them to Pacifica.

"One final touch!" Pacifica exclaimed as she carefully placed the shades on the boy's face and stood back. She promptly examined her work as she placed a hand on her chin. "I'm a genius!" She stated as she waved her hands in the air before clapping them loudly. This action made the rest of the customers turn to look at them with glares on their faces for being interrupted.

"That's nothing," Gideon said as he whispered to Dipper, "Never high five, Ciff…" He trailed as Dipper blinked, " _Ever_!" The boy drawled out as Dipper nodded.

"I can kind of imagine," Dipper said dryly with a small smile on his face. It seems that Pacifica was largely related to his sister. He knew from experience that those high fives were torture.

Pacifica quickly grabbed onto the hands of the two boys and hauled them out of the store, "We better not be late to that show!" She stated with an excited grin.

Gideon chuckled nervously, "Or, you know…" He trailed dryly, "We _can_ …" He mumbled as Pacifica chuckled darkly at him.

"I know you want to see Mabel Gleeful, Gid," Pacifica teased as she smirked at him. He narrowed his eyes darkly at his best friend as she looked forward and immediately screeched to a halt. "Flip!" She said as a curse as she tightened her hold on her two friends, all the while looking at the Gleeful twin that was in front of them.

"You seem to be off in a hurry," Tyrone mused out loud as he started to walk towards the group. "Anywhere in particular you had in mind?" He taunted as he stood up fully in front of them.

Pacifica dropped her hold on the boy's hands as she took a step forward, placing her hands on her hips, "What's it to you where we run off to?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes. "You aren't the boss of us!" She stated proudly as she crossed her arms.

Tyrone shook his head as he looked over to where Gideon was, "You are making my sister flustered," he said as he narrowed his eyes at the boy, who looked down at the ground. Gideon felt uneasy under the gaze of the powerful magic user. "That won't be tolerated," he said in an emotionless tone.

"Don't ignore me, you-!" Pacifica yelled as she went to push Tyrone away from Gideon. She was interrupted when a hand latched onto her sweater jacket tightly, making her surprised. He held her up to his gaze as he looked into her frightened eyes with emotionless ones.

Dipper was in shock when he first saw the acclaimed 'Tyrone'. Now he saw why Gideon and Pacifica were so taken aback when he had first met them. He had looked just like him, down to the very last detail. His birthmark was proudly being shown with his slightly slicked backed hair. However, his eyes were different. They were a cold blue. They reminded him of Bill in every way, shape, and form. He could almost see the blue fire that was starting to ignite on his hand…

"L-Let her go!" Gideon yelled out weakly as he went to help his friend, who was starting to sweat suddenly. Tyrone glanced at the boy out of the corner of his eyes. The action was immediate as Gideon was seemingly frozen in place.

"Be a good dog…" Tyrone said as his voice started to echo. Dipper looked at Gideon and then at Pacifica to see if they had heard it. They seem unaffected and made no motion to discuss about his sudden change of tone. "Sit," the twin stated with an authorative tone as Gideon fell to the ground, his rear hitting the ground first.

Dipper narrowed his eyes under his shades; that was enough. There was something about Tyrone, something that he felt had a demon's influence underneath it all. He watched as he placed Pacifica's face closer to his with dark amusement in his eyes. Dipper clenched his fists as he felt himself walk over to the twin. Before he knew what he was doing, he placed a strong hand on Tyrone's arm.

Tyrone looked over at the boy who dared to touch him with a curious glint in his eyes, "Who are you?" He asked as Dipper glared at the boy.

"Let her go," Dipper ordered with a strong tone. Tyrone rose an eyebrow as he suddenly dropped the girl roughly on the ground. He flexed his fingers through the air as he lowered his arm to his side. "Pacifica, are you alright?" Dipper asked as he kneeled down to see if she was alright.

Her face still had sweat on it and all faces of happiness was gone from her face, "No…" She trailed as she trembled. Dipper looked at her and then at Gideon, all of whom had a distant look on their faces. Uncontrollable rage surged through him as he stood back up and glared at the boy once more.

"I don't care if you're supposed to be the most popular guy in town!" Dipper yelled, which made Tyrone huff in annoyance. If it was one thing that Tyrone hated, it was being lectured. There was a reason why he annihilated his parents. "You're nothing without your powers!" He stated as Tyrone's eyes grew wide.

"You…" Tyrone stated as he walked over to Dipper, who tensed under the scrutinizing stare of his counterpart. Even though they were the same height, he felt as if Tyrone was somehow taller than him. "Are very peculiar," he said as he examined Dipper from head to toe.

Dipper shifted his weight as he stood up taller. If it was one thing that his Grunkle Stan hadn't lied to him about, it was standing up to his enemies. "I'm flattered," Dipper said as a snide smile came to his face, "But I don't think I'm your type," he said with absolute confidence.

Tyrone merely looked at him and then let out a chuckle, "You really are different, aren't you?" He asked as he leaned in closer, which made Dipper tense up, "Because you have magic radiating off of you in waves," he whispered which made Dipper's eyes widen in surprise. Tyrone pulled back as he watched the shock on the boy's face. He half smirked as he watched the boy collect himself.

"I…" He trailed as he popped back his jacket's collar, "I don't know what you're talking about," he retorted back smoothly as Tyrone rose an eyebrow in amusement.

"Is that so?" Tyrone asked deviously as he snapped his fingers. Bill appeared as he looked around, wondering why he was summoned as his eyes landed on the boy in front of him. "Tell me, do you see him?" He asked as he crossed his arms proudly at manipulating Dipper.

Dipper carelessly looked at the blue triangle when he was first summoned. He was startled at seeing Bill's counterpart that he momentarily forgot that he was supposed to feign ignorance into knowing about the supernatural. He glanced to the side as he glared, "I don't see anything," he lied as Tyrone chuckled lifelessly.

"You have a strong affinity towards magic. You can see my servant perfectly…" Tyrone trailed cryptically as Bill looked in-between his master and the mystery boy in front of him. "Who are you, really?" The twin asked as he snapped his fingers. In a matter of seconds the disguise that Dipper was wearing flew off in different directions. Dipper gasped as he placed his hands on his chest and looked up at the twin with wide eyes. "I see," Tyrone stated with a small smirk on his face.

"This proves nothing!" Dipper yelled out as he pointed at the twin who looked at him in honest amusement. Tyrone, for some strange reason, had grown attached to the boy moments after meeting him. The truth of the matter is that the moment when Dipper had latched onto him to let go of Pacifica, he felt his own magic flow through him. He knew that wasn't just a coincidence.

Tyrone chuckled as he took a step closer, hoping it would spur some sort of fear within his counterpart. He wasn't disappointed as he saw that the façade that Dipper was trying to pull off did nothing to help his situation. "It proves everything, Dipper," he stated in a low tone. "Welcome to this dimension," he greeted with a smile.

Dipper glared at the twin, which delighted the dark twin with unimaginable glee rushing through him, "Why are you doing this to Pacifica and Gideon?" He asked as Tyrone let out a huff of annoyance to the side. The dark twin rolled his eyes slightly, as he stared down at the fearless Dipper.

"Because they entertain me…" He trailed as he gave Dipper a cold stare.

"They… _Entertain_ you?" Dipper asked slowly, the disgust was creeping on his face. Tyrone didn't mind the facial expression on Dipper's face. If it were anyone else, he would have immediately killed them for looking at him with such ridicule. Dipper, however, was special. He was essentially him, and the journal always stated to never trust anyone. Yet, you could always trust yourself. "What…" Dipper trailed, drawing Tyrone out of his thoughts as his attention rested back onto his counterpart, "What happens when they stop entertaining you?" He asked as he glared wearily at the dark twin.

Tyrone did a wave of his hand nonchalantly, "Death," he said causally. In that moment, the spells that he casted on Pacifica and Gideon had worn off and they were slowly becoming aware of their surroundings. "As much…" Tyrone trailed, trying to find the right word, "Fun," he stated as he gave Dipper a smirk, "As it is conversing with you," he said as he pivoted on his feet, "I do have a show to run. See you then."

Dipper seemed puzzled as Tyrone seemed to know that they were heading towards the show in the first place, "How did you know that?" Dipper asked suspiciously.

Tyrone turned around with fire ignited in his cold blue eyes, "We're connected, Dipper," he said with a chuckle, "There's no secrets among us," he stated as he turned back around and headed down the street.

Bill, who was about to follow after his master turned to look at Dipper. The boy flinched at the lone eye contact, since whenever his Bill had looked at him in the same manner, it usually spelled out trouble for him. The blue dream demon lifted his hat off his head as he placed it back on his head. Dipper found in unusual, but he also heard a haunting voice in his head as the demon disappeared with Tyrone.

 **Your sister is safe, other Tyrone. She is with this Mabel. I can help send you home. Details later.**

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And hello and greetings to all of you! I haven't been updating much, mostly because of school work. Also, I just haven't been feeling it lately, which is probably why I've had a month or two absence. Eh, not my fault though. Just kidding, it kind of is, I'm a lazy shit. Speaking of school work though, when you guys have an essay, make sure you get it done. Because if you manipulate your professor into getting it turned it a day late, you get ten percent chopped off. Then you could have had an 'A', but instead got a 'B'. The fact of the matter is though, I'm pro at writing essays. You lads/ladies ever need any advice on essays, send me a PM!**

 **Have you guys been keeping up with the Gravity Falls show? I haven't updated since the reveal of Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan. Man, I was off about that character being a gentle kind of guy. Too late now though, I guess. Moving along, this chapter starts off with Bill! Because he's awesome, and I would probably follow him to ends of the Earth. I would totes unlock that portal for him to come through, because I care.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, or the cover image!**

 **Reverse Falls**

* * *

Bill rotated his yellow cane around in his hand as he approached his destination; the Gravity Falls jailhouse. His lone eye squinted slightly, and one could only assume he were grinning in glee if he had a mouth to express it. " **Ah,** _ **this**_ **is where I wanted to go**!" He yelled in his high pitched normal tone as he floated down to a certain cell that he was looking for.

"For the last time, I will not make a _blasted_ friendship bracelet!" Gideon yelled in outrage as he fisted his hands by his sides in frustration. He was unaware that the dream demon had phased through the jailhouse walls and was observing him closely.

"But what about the friendship necklace?" Inquired one of the inmates from a few cells down, "They have those rubber duck charms…" He stated in a slightly disappointed tone that Lil Gideon didn't want to make any friendship items with him.

Gideon growled, "I said-!" He started to yell but then stopped as he inched closer to his large cell, curtesy of his father's money, "Wait…" He trailed as he thought over what the overweight inmate had said, "The one with the yellow bodies?" He asked suspiciously and quickly, lowering his voice a volume so no one would overhear.

Bill rolled his lone eye as he clapped his hands together, making the scenery turn black and white. Gideon glanced around and took a step back, "What in tarnation-?" He asked as Bill let out his chuckle, which echoed throughout the area, "Why, if it isn't the dream demon," Gideon stated, recognizing the voice and put a face to it. "I was wondering when I would get a visit from you," the white haired child said as he glanced around, looking to meet the dream demon.

" **My favorite midget**!" Bill greeted back as his voice came from behind Gideon. The white haired child glanced behind him, looking for the dream demon, but found that no one was there. He looked back to the front and found Bill floating up above him. Slightly startled, he took a step back. Gideon had forgotten just how the demon was in the dreamscape. " **Looks like prison has been treating you well**!" Bill remarked as he floated around the child, who was on edge already. He poked the child's pot belly with his cane and watched in satisfaction as it jiggled slightly, " **Freshman fifteen already**!" He judged tactlessly.

Gideon grew flustered at being insulted as he wacked the cane away from him, sending the cane flying into the wall, "Get to the point!" He yelled in annoyment.

Bill rolled his lone eye, " **Stiffer than the squares back home**!" He recalled as he summoned a new glowing yellow cane in a matter of seconds. Gideon wasn't fazed by this reaction, since he knew the dream demon had many tricks up his sleeve. An exponential amount in fact. " **Listen kid, what do you say we** …" He trailed as he twirled his free hand in the air, as if mulling over what he would say, " **Oh** , **I don't know** …" He trailed again as Gideon rose an eyebrow at how slowly the demon was addressing his problem, " **Make a deal**?" Bill asked as the hand he was twirling was suddenly ignited in a blue fire.

"What do I get out of it?" Gideon asked, considering what the benefits of making a deal with the demon were.

" **For starters** ," Bill stated, his lone eye gleaming with glee, " **You can get out of this box that they stuffed you in**!" He stated as Gideon crossed his arms in thought.

The white haired child nodded, "Sounds good enough…" He trailed as he slowly offered his hand. Bill was waiting in anticipation. "You meant _prison_ , right?" Gideon asked for clarification as Bill cackled in an evil manner.

The color started to slowly return to the room, and Gideon looked around nervously, " **Hah**! **Something like that**!" He offered as Gideon felt a pull and found himself being forcefully flung forwards. The white haired child also felt weightless.

"What the-?" Gideon asked as he looked around and found that he was transparent, "You tricked me!" He yelled in outrage, "I thought that you wanted me to work with you!" He yelled, completely flabbergasted as he narrowed his eyes.

Bill straightened the collar of his prison shirt with a smirk, " **But you** _ **are**_ **working with me**! **Besides** , **I like you better this way**!" Bill mused as he turned his back on the obnoxious child.

Gideon let out a growl as he floated in front of Bill, who tilted his head in adoration that the kid was trying to stop him, "The deal is off!" Gideon yelled as he glared, "Now you're a human just like me. You can't get out of here to do your evil plans!"

" **That's where you're wrong** , **Shirley** ," Bill stated as he placed a hand on the prison walls. It ignited a blue flame, turning the wall to liquid as it was heated up. Gideon watched with wide eyes at the blatant use of magic in front of him, " **I've gotten stronger**. **Making deals** , **gaining more abilities** …" He trailed as he watched Gideon become speechless, " **Nothing can stop my conquest now**!" he stated.

"The Pine twins will stop you," Gideon stated in a monotone voice, his previous experience with the Pine family had never ended up the way he had initially planned.

Bill let out a chuckle, " **Whatever you say** , **kid**!" he stated as he shrugged, placing one foot out of the building and onto the green grass. Gideon followed after his body as he heard the alarms sound.

Gideon chuckled, "Let's see you deal with this, smart guy!" he taunted as Bill merely grinned as he watched the guards come at the boy who had somehow deteriorated the sturdy prison wall.

"Gideon Gleeful, place your hands up!" The guards yelled as Bill smirked deviously.

"Oh, biscuits with honey butter!" Gideon chided as a curse as he watched his body place his hands above his head.

Bill's smile was stretched from ear to ear, " **Oh** , **whatever you say** … **Officer**!" He stifled his cackle as his hands illuminated a blue color and the officers in front of them were propelled upwards into the air. They dangled in front of the duo as Bill chose this time to unleash his obnoxious laughter, " **I'll just let you all take a breather**!" Bill added, letting out a pun as he placed his hands in his orange pockets and strolled out of the premises of the building.

Gideon had a feeling of dread, "What exactly…" He trailed as he caught up to Bill, which wasn't hard considering all he had to do was float, "Are your plans for conquest?" Gideon asked as Bill glanced at him.

" **I think I'll go with the cliché answer of** , ' **You'll find out soon enough'**!" Bill stated as he cackled at his own inside joke before strolling through the woods with a wide grin on his face.

"Infernal little-!" Gideon cursed as he clenched his fists as he glared at his bodies retreating form. For now, he was stuck in the mindscape. He spotted a nearby tree and chose to sit underneath it. After all, what could he possibly do without his body?

* * *

"Are you really sure that you want me to be your partner in the show!?" Mabel asked in excitement as she started shaking her arms up and down in anticipation.

Reverse Mabel stared at her with her cold blue eyes, "Of course," she reaffirmed, "Although, partner is a rather…" She trailed as she smiled softly, "Loose term," she finished. Mabel grinned back as she nodded frivolously, "You would be my assistant," she added for good measure as she started to gather the show props for the night.

Mabel wagged her feet back and forth on the high stool that she was placed on by her counterpart. She observed the colorful article of clothing that she and Reverse Mabel had bought today, "What about those?" She asked as she pointed to the pile.

"My brother and I have a strict dress code," Reverse Mabel supplied the honest truth. She wasn't doing it just so that she wouldn't make the girl sad, or hurt her feelings. Mabel nodded solemnly, "On another note, that one has a horned horse on it," Reverse Mabel began to state, "It's practically detestable," she offered her opinion.

"Hey!" Mabel called out, "What's wrong with unicorns?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes slightly, taking offense to her beloved creatures being called 'detestable'. "They're beautifully colored and have lovely locks!" Reverse Mabel glanced away from the monologue Mabel was enacting and towards the large opening of the tent, "Listen to me!" Mabel yelled, not liking to be ignored when she was in a heated one sided debate about unicorns.

Tyrone entered the tent with a faint smile on his face, "Dearest sister," he addressed as a blue triangle appeared next to him in a flash.

Reverse Mabel walked over to her sibling, "You're smiling," she stated as the boy's eyes widened slightly as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He raised a hand to his mouth and found that the corners of his mouth were raised at a thin angle. "Something happened," she answered for him.

"Same for you, I suppose?" He asked as he noticed the small smile on her face.

"Strange," she responded as she placed a hand over her mouth, "Must be that disturbance," she muttered as Tyrone took her hand in his ice cold grip and lowered it. "I have found an assistant for tonight's performance."

Tyrone glanced past his sister and towards Mabel who locked eyes with the reverse Dipper. Once they locked gazes, she quickly glanced away as she started whistling a tune nonchalantly, "I see," he said as his sister placed a hand on his shoulder, making him glance at his sister.

"Surely you think this is the work of another?" She asked, forming a hypothesis of why a pair of siblings from another universe was in their Gravity Falls.

"The only question is whom," Tyrone reaffirmed as reverse Mabel nodded, "I have led the brother to the show tonight," he stated as he started to walk towards where Mabel was sitting down. His sister started to walk with him, "He was associated with _them_ ," he informed.

Reverse Mabel placed an equally cold hand in her brother's, "It will be an exciting event for the siblings to have their reunion," she muttered with a cold tone.

Tyrone chuckled sadistically, "It will be a shame that their reunion will be cut short," he mused as his sister smirked at him.

"I wonder if he'll get to her in time…" Reverse Mabel mused as she placed her long straight hair behind her back.

"Hey! Are we going to go over this schedule?" Mabel asked, drawing them out of their thoughts as they glanced up at the stage and a screaming Mabel with the script of the night being waved in the air. "Because I think we should definitely put in some glitter canons!"

Tyrone glanced over at his sister, "Are you placing bets this time?" He asked as his sister shook her head and looked uninterested at the girl in front of her.

"I deduce that this will be the final curtain call…" She trailed as she let go of her brother's hand and started to walk up to the stage, "For the both of them," she muttered as she started to walk up the steps to where Mabel was.

"What a shame," Tyrone added with no remorse in his voice. He glanced over at Bill and snapped his fingers suddenly, making the demon jump in alarm, "My knives?" He asked expectantly as the blue triangle started to shake.

"R-R-Right away!" Bill stuttered as he quickly disappeared from sight.

Tyrone placed his hands in his pockets, watching Mabel run around the stage with a murderous glint in his eyes, "After all, the show must go on," he stated to himself as a smirk appeared on his face.

 **To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys. The lazy shit has updated! Ayooo! So last chapter was setting up for this one, and so Imma let you all get right down to it. Not defeat the Huns, of course, don't be silly. (Stupid reference is stupid). Also, might I state slight character death? Kind of? Well, there's a warning for slight character death. Next chapter will probably focus on the actual Gravity Falls universe, since this one is focusing on the Reverse Verse.**

 **Did you guys see that Bill-tastic episode last night? Bro, Bill had himself a car, it was crazy. I absolutely loved the opening theme though, had it was all shifted for Bill. Alex son, you are a genius. Bill is so awesome. BILL, BILL, BILL.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, or the cover image!**

 **Reverse Falls**

* * *

Dipper walked up to the Tent of Telepathy with an uneasy feeling in his chest. This tent had bad memories to him. Gideon and his twisted love for his sister. He shuddered as Pacifica placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort. He glanced over at her and she smiled softly at him.

"We react like that every time we come here, too…" She trailed as she looked over at her best friend, who was shaking. "Gid!" She yelled with slight concern as she ran over to where he was and held his hand in hers. "Snap out of it!"

"What?" Gideon asked as he stopped shaking and looked up at Pacifica. "S-Sorry, Ciff…" He mumbled as he let go of her hand and placed his arms across his chest to comfort himself. "I-I just…" he trailed as he looked up at the tent in front of him, "I don't want to be here," he admitted honestly.

Dipper walked over to them, seeing their fear and worry, "You guys don't need to do this," he stated, drawing the duo out of their thoughts and looked up at the mature child. "It's my problem to deal with," he said as he started to head into the tent by himself.

Pulling the flap of the tent open, he was suddenly stopped by two hands on his shoulders, "We aren't letting our friend do this by himself," Pacifica stated in a serious tone. Dipper turned around and nodded at Pacifica.

"E-Even if…" He trailed with a sigh, letting his nervousness dissolve, "Even if I need to go through Mabel to do it."

"That's the spirit, Gid!" Pacifica cheered on with a grin.

Dipper nodded in determination, "Let's do this," he stated as he turned back around and headed into the tent. He couldn't go very far since the tent was dark, and he stopped his pursuit. Suddenly, blue flames appeared along the carpeted aisle that was in the middle of the seating. It started from the entrance of the tent, and then flames continued to ignite as it made its way to the stage. Two tall white pillars were ignited with fire, fully enveloping the area in a blue eerie light.

"Welcome!" Tyrone yelled as he appeared on stage from nothing, "The Tent of Telepathy is now open!" He announced as the crowd, which the trio hadn't noticed until then, broke out into an obnoxious cheer. They found empty seats toward the back and carefully made their way into the vacant seats. "This evening will have a special event," he hinted as the crowd leaned forward.

"Dear brother, you mustn't give everything away," Mabel chastised as she appeared from nothing and started to circle around her brother. As she did so, she placed a hand on his shoulder, letting her blue cape glide across the air mystically.

The audience broke into a cheer once again at seeing the missing Telepathy Twin appear on stage. Dipper could see that the twins on stage enjoyed the attention and applause. "Is it always like this?" He asked in a hushed whisper at Pacifica.

The blonde haired girl nodded stiffly, "Just try not to be their 'assistant,'" she stated in a dry tone. There was fear in her tone, and Dipper raised his eyebrows in confusion, "Everyone they choose ends up 'missing,'" Pacifica scoffed as she shook her head, "We know better…" She mumbled as a shiver went through her spine.

"What…" Dipper cleared his throat, not wanting to think about it, "What happens?" He asked as Pacifica held herself with her arms.

"They kill them," Pacifica stated with wide eyes as she couldn't keep her nerves down. Dipper's heart froze as the thought that his counterpart in another dimension would kill people. Though, he expected as much with his previous encounter with Tyrone.

Mabel clapped her hands, and a small hut appeared in the center of the stage, "Now, this is where we would usually ask for the audience participation…." She trailed with a glint of maliciousness in her eyes. A girl that looked identical to her, though was wearing her trademark shooting star sweater.

"Mabel!" Dipper yelled as he stood up in shock.

"How did I get here?" Mabel asked as she looked around the stage in confusion. She was just back stage playing with the crystal door stopper. She felt a hand on her shoulder glide her towards the small hut that could only fit one person. She glanced up and behind her and noticed Tyrone had a small smile on his face.

"Enter the tomb, my dear assistant," Tyrone stated in a smooth tone.

Mabel eyed the small hut and raised a questioning eyebrow, "Is that…Safe?" She asked as the other Mabel opened up the door with a big playful grin on her face. Mabel received no answer as she shrugged her shoulders and hopped into the hut. She was about to say something else when she turned around, but the door was slammed shut in her face. "Hey!" She yelled in complaint.

Tyrone wove his hand through the air, and five light blue crystal daggers appeared in his hand, "Now, for the main event!" He edged the crowd on as Dipper growled in anger and started to make his way over to the stage.

"Dipper!" Pacifica yelled as she tried to grab his hand, but narrowly missed. "Flip!" She cursed as she nudged Gideon in the side, "Come on!" She yelled as she stood up and ran after the retreating boy.

"Ciff!" Gideon argued as he rubbed his injured side before standing up. He started to go after them, but tripped over something and fell on his face. He turned his head in confusion on what he had fell over, but saw a shimmering blue vine that appeared out of nowhere. Before he could get away from it, it had entangled its foot. "Awe, come on!" He complained as it started to drag him away from the crowd. "Ciff! Dipper!" He yelled out for help.

Pacifica stopped her pursuit and turned to see her friend being carried off into the darkness of the tent, "Hold on, Gid!" She encouraged as she tightened her pony tail on her head tighter by pulling the blonde hair in two separate directions. She sprinted after her chubby friend, completely losing focus on Dipper, or what was taking place on stage.

Dipper ignored how the crowd was looking at him as he made his way to the stage area, "Let my sister go!" He demanded as Mabel bent down to look at him. Dipper took a step back at seeing a clone of his sister directly in front of him. But her eyes were a sick dull blue color.

"You certainly look like him," Mabel compared as she shrugged, "It doesn't matter," she said as she stood up, flinging her cape in Dipper face, making him momentarily blind. "Your sister has met her untimely end," she stated, which made Dipper's blood run cold.

As the cape was completely out of his field of vision, he saw Tyrone plummet the five daggers into the small hut. He heard his sister's scream and his eyes went wide with fear, "Mabel!" He yelled as he jumped on the stage, making Mabel walk over to Tyrone. "No, no, no, no!" He mumbled as he forcefully opened up the hut and found that his sister was gone.

"She's disappeared!" Tyrone yelled as he held his and his sister's hand up in the air.

"Unbelievable!" Yelled one audience member in disbelief.

"They did it again!" Yelled another.

Dipper wouldn't have any of it as he narrowed his eyes and charged Tyrone, "Where's my sister?" He yelled in anger as Tyrone fell to the ground. Dipper hand a handful of his blue cowboy-like shirt, "Where. Is. She?" He yelled, his anger getting the better of him.

Tyrone glanced into the boy's eyes with disinterest, "She's dead," he stated with no empathy. "She was pierced with five daggers, what did you think would happen?" He asked, in slight sarcasm. Tyrone was rather surprised that he was feeling anything at all, since he hadn't felt a decent emotion since his parents were still alive. Sarcasm was not him.

"You – You!" Dipper yelled in anger as he felt his life shatter at that instant. "You're lying!" Dipper accused as he heard his voice crack from all his emotions.

"My brother does not lie," Mabel stated as Tyrone looked up at her, "We can show you the boy outside if that will ease your worries," she stated in a monotone voice.

Dipper stood off of him, slowly letting Tyrone's shirt go. His head was hung down as he felt this level of insanity break through to the surface. He did the one thing that no one would expect he would do, including himself. He laughed. At first it was a low rumble in his throat, and then he started to laugh uncontrollably. "Since you've killed my sister…" He trailed as he looked up at the twins. They were taken aback by the raw power he was showing. His eyes were a golden color. "I don't care anymore," he stated as this force pushed the Telepathy Twins off the stage.

This action alerted everyone that this was not part of the show, and the audience members left the tent in a rush and a panic. Tyrone clenched his teeth as he stood up from the hard fall that had just happened, "Mabel…" He trailed as he looked for his sister.

"So you do care for someone other than yourself," Dipper's voice stated as it held a slight echo to it, "That's surprising," he stated as he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"I wasn't wrong in assuming you had power," Tyrone stated to himself, "I never thought it would rival mine," he stated as he snapped his fingers and a blue flame appeared in his hand.

Dipper clicked his tongue in a lecturing manner, causing Tyrone to glance up at the golden eyed child in front of him, "I wouldn't," he taunted with a grin that was smiling ear to ear. Tyrone narrowed his cold blue eyes as he tried to call his bluff. Before the Gleeful twin could open his mouth, Dipper chuckled. "You think you've won…" Dipper trailed, his insanity levels increasing by the second. The wind started to pick up and the foldable chairs were being thrown wildly against the tent. "But we're not even," he stated as he chuckled again, " **Not even close**!" He yelled as he cackled.

Mabel was held unconscious in an invisible wind tornado. She was being propelled up higher and higher, she groaned as she opened her blue eyes. They widened slightly at seeing where she was, "Tyrone!" She yelled as she struggled against the non-existent wind. Tyrone glared at the tornado, trying to devise a way to get his sister out of Dipper's clutches. He watched intently and noticed that the tornado had a golden tint to it.

" **What do you say**?" Dipper asked with a twisted smirk on his face, " **An eye for an eye**?" He asked rhetorically, a stifle of a cackle erupted before he forced it down, " **A** _ **sister**_ **for a** _ **sister**_?" He asked as the cackle was back, and he didn't try to contain it.

Tyrone glared as he formed blue fire in both hands and shot it at the golden-eyed child. It was sucked into an invisible golden force field that didn't appear until something made contact with it. The Gleeful twins' eyes grew wide in shock that nothing was effective against the boy. "How are you so powerful? Did you not attain magic through possession of the journal?" Tyrone questioned as the wind grew stronger at the questions. The wind current was too powerful that he couldn't see in front of him anymore. Tyrone place an arm up in front of him.

Dipper tilted his head and chuckled, " **I didn't get magic through the journal**!" He yelled in absolute glee, " **You stupid** -!" Dipper yelled as he doubled over from chuckling so much, " **Idiot**!" He finished his insult in-between panted breaths. " **You know** _ **nothing**_ **of us** ," Dipper stated as he stood up straight, finished with his laughing fit, " **The birthmark, the inquiry of the supernatural** … **That wasn't just** _ **innocent**_ **curiosity**!" He yelled as he shook his head, " **We were born with magic**! **But what type of magic we use is completely different**!"

"Whoa, is that…Dipper?" Pacifica asked as she entered the room, but was immediately flung backwards. She grabbed onto the tent opening flap to prevent her being blown out of the tent completely. Unlike Tyrone, Pacifica does not contain any immediate magical power to battle against Dipper. "Dipper!" She yelled over the wind, but she wasn't reaching out to him. Her friend couldn't hear her.

"Ciff!" Gideon yelled as he was in the corner where the Dipper's magic hadn't reached him yet, "What-?" He asked but she shook her head. She pointed to the stage where Dipper was and Gideon nodded, "I've got this!" He yelled to encourage himself. He started to get up to the stage, but Dipper noticed him and greeted the white haired child with a smirk.

" **You want to help me**?" Dipper asked as he chuckled, " **I don't need help**!" He yelled as he stuck his hand out and shot Gideon backwards with a blue blast. " _ **Especially**_ **from a weak minded Gideon Gleeful rip-off**!" He yelled which made Gideon's pride hurt as he blinked back his tears.

Gideon reminded himself that he was strong, he could be strong, "Dipper, this isn't you!" He yelled over the winds. "You aren't this person! You aren't evil, and you aren't a killer!" He yelled, trying to get through to his friend. After all, he must have been in there somewhere.

Dipper eyed him, his golden eyes peering into what it seemed to be Gideon's soul, " **Or is it in this universe that you're supposed to be me**?" He asked as he cackle was heard, and then it got louder, " **Don't make me laugh**. **Do you know what the first rule in Gravity Falls is**?" He asked as he peered into Tyrone's blue eyes, " **Trust no one**. **Not even your twin sister** ," he stated as he started to walk over to where the steps were. With every step he took, his clothes started to change into a golden tuxedo. He held a top hat in his hand and placed it on the top of his head, " **Because she will hurt you**. **She will betray you**. **And betrayal is something that we don't take lightly** , **do we** , **Tyrone**?" He asked as he stood directly in front of Tyrone who glared at the boy in front of him.

"No," Tyrone mumbled with clenched teeth as Dipper grinned in response.

" **That-a-boy**!" He praised as he slapped his duplicate's back, making Tyrone fall to the ground.  
" **Ah** , **before I start world conquest** , **I suppose I'll fill in my part of the promise**!" Dipper stated with a killer intent in his golden eyes as he turned around and faced the stage. He held his hand out and made a fisting motion.

Mabel Gleeful was still inside the tornado and she immediately reached for her throat, her air supply being cut off, "T-T-Tyrone…!" She struggled to yell out as she started to turn another color.

Tyrone ran up to the stage, wasting no time as he appeared in front of the tornado and started to bang on the tornado. The golden appeared around the tornado, and with each strike against the indestructible wind storm, Tyrone began to get more frustrated. He wouldn't admit that he was starting to get worried for his sister's safety. But he was, he was only afraid of one thing in this world; the thought of losing his sister. "Mabel! Hold on!" He ordered in a dark tone.

Dipper let out a cackle that was quiet at first and then proceeded to get louder as it literally bounced off the walls of the tent, " **Seeing someone else's pain is hilarious**!" He chided with a smirk on his face.

"Dip…?" Mabel's voice appeared in front of him. It was shaky and scared, it hurt Dipper as he turned in front of him. Mabel was standing in front of him, perfectly fine, though she was accompanied by a blue triangle. Pacifica, who was still holding onto the tent for dear life, looked up and examined Mabel Pines. She would have been a duplicate of herself, personality wise. "Dip Dop?" She asked the pet name in uncertainty once again.

Dipper's eyes went wide as the wind died down immediately. Pacifica landed on the ground harshly and let out a grunt of pain, " **Mab** -el?" He asked, his voice wavering in-between one with an echo and his normal voice. He landed on his knees, his clothes returning to normal as a pain erupted within the boy's head. "Mabel, how…?" He asked, his sanity returning to him now that the magic was going back to being dormant within him. He looked up at his sister, his golden eyes returning back to their normal hues as well.

The wind tornado disappeared, and Mabel Gleeful was heading towards the ground, "Sister!" Tyrone yelled as he tried to get to her landing spot as soon as possible before she hit the ground harshly. He was too late and knew he wouldn't get there fast enough.

"I've got you!" Gideon yelled as he caught Mabel Gleeful safely in his outstretched arms. Mabel Gleeful, who was feeling fear for the first time nestled in closer to her protector, though she didn't mind it was Gideon of all people.

Tyrone let out a growl as he clenched his fists at the scene before returning his attention to Dipper. Mabel hugged her brother, who seemed confused that she was alive. "Mabel, what happened?" He asked as he woke up from the trance he was in.

Mabel pulled away and looked at her brother with a frown, "You don't…Remember?" As she could still remember the pure insanity and power on her brother. He shook his head, though a painful headache was forming that he couldn't stop. "Sad Bill here rescued me in the nick of time!" She beamed.

"I'm glad you're safe…" Dipper mumbled into his sister as he hugged her once again. "I don't know what I'd do without you…" He trailed as he felt tears escape his eyes. For some reason, it felt like he had lost his sister. He never wanted to feel that again. It hurt too much.

Tyrone narrowed his eyes before glancing on the ground, "What dimension…How could he have so much power?" He asked as he shook his head, "What makes our magic so different?" He asked, trying to debunk the mystery that was Dipper Pines.

 **To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yeeesh, you guys are so demanding! I swear I just updated this thing! Did you all hear about the bad news? Gravity Falls is ending, and I feel very sad. They could go on for at least three more seasons. Guys, I just bought a shirt with Dipper on it. This is serious. Alex, Damn youuu. As I said from before, this chapter will focus more on the original Gravity Falls, and not Reverse Verse. That's fun to write and say in my head. The Reverse Verse.**

 **Well, here you are guys are.**

 **Get ready for some bad ass moments.**

 **You vultures...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

"Good thing I still had that old thing," Ford stated as he put away the golden machine. It was the one that made a person forget something with the pull of the trigger. It was definitely dangerous, but there was a reason why he had invented it. The government agents were in a forgetful haze as they started to pack up their things. They had completely forgotten about a portal or a disturbance in Gravity Falls. He glanced at Stan and glared, "Now, how exactly are we going to get those kids back?" He asked as there was a shuffling behind him. Ford looked back to the front yard of the Mystery Shack.

The man watched as the government agents started to retreat back to their base, though they were slightly disoriented. Ford didn't seem to care about that part; the sooner they got off his property, the better. "We have to rebuild the shack and then think of how to get the kids back."

Ford hissed as he turned to his twin, "It seems like you don't even care about getting them back!"

"You watch your mouth, sixer!" Stan yelled back, bringing up his index finger, "Those kids are my family, so back off!" He yelled angrily, accosting his twin from across the front porch.

"Uh, dudes?" Soos asked with worry, "We should really find the kids, right?" He asked, making the feud between the older twins die down a bit.

Ford let out an exasperated sigh to calm himself, "Right. That would be, of course, priority alpha," he mused, bringing his arms across his chest. He looked around and found that the portal had caused a great deal of damage around the area, "It wasn't the portal," he stated suddenly.

Stan narrowed his eyes in confusion, "What do you mean-?" He started to ask, but was cut off when Ford turned around suddenly.

"It was Bill," Ford said in a dark tone.

"The triangle Dorito dude?" Soos offered his answer as he spun his index finger in the air in a quick circle, "The one with one eye?"

Ford let out a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Where did you pick this one up, Stan? An elementary school?" He mumbled as he shook his head, "We don't have the necessary materials to tear a breach way into another dimension."

Stan rose an eyebrow, "Don't have the what to do what now?" He asked in mild confusion until he came to the realization of what his twin was talking about, "You mean the kids!" He yelled as he held a hand in the air palm up and placed a fist in it.

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" Ford mumbled as he shook his head, "I'll begin taking inventory. It's been twenty years, and I need to sort through my supplies," he stated, "Maybe I'll find something useful…" He mumbled under his breath. He started to walk into the unstable shack and down to the basement.

"Maybe I should-!" Soos started to yell and follow after the mysterious man, but was stopped when Ford perked his head out of the doorframe. "Stay out here?" He asked with an uneasy grin.

Ford nodded his head, "Perhaps you aren't as stupid as you look," he insulted as he rolled his eyes slightly before heading completely into the shack and out of sight.

Soos' head hung at the statement, "Man, Mr. Pines, your brother sure is something," he said in a way that Stan looked over at the handy man and shook his head.

"We'll only be in the way here," Stan spat out as he placed his hands in his pants pockets, "We should try and find a way to find the kids on our own."

"Can we do that?" Soos asked rhetorically, he wasn't confident in their abilities to help get the kids back home safely.

Stan shrugged, "I'm not going to sit here and do nothing, Soos," he mumbled before walking towards the woods. Gideon walked through the clearing, surprising the man as he took a step back, "You! What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

Soos walked over to Stan, "Yeah, shouldn't you be in jail?" He asked as he rose an eyebrow.

" **What a great question** , **question mark**!" Gideon yelled as he started to cackle. Stan and Soos both took a step back, knowing that this wasn't Gideon by the elevation of his voice, " **Man** , **what you don't know could fill up an entire warehouse**!"

"Cipher," Stan hissed as Gideon looked over at him with a grin. "What are you doing here?" He asked with narrowed eyes, "Weren't you satisfied with taking the kids?!" He yelled, holding back his anger and trying not to punch the kid in the face.

Gideon suddenly placed his hands against his face and pushed it in. His fat on his face bulged up on the center of his face as he did so, " **Hey**! **Do you think this kid has a little bit too much meat on his bones**?!" He yelled as he dropped his hands, not waiting for the two of them to supply him their answers, " **Probably**! **Where's Stanford**?!" He asked as he looked at Soos and then Stan.

Soos glared at him, "Where's Dipper and Mabel?!" He yelled out as Gideon only cackled at his question, "Tell me you sick lone eyed piece of chip!" He yelled as he grabbed hold of Gideon's shirt and started to shake it back and forth.

" **In a universe much like our own** , **if you want them back I'm open for a deal**!" Gideon yelled back as he placed his hand up with a smirk, " **I know that he's in that house** ," Gideon stated as he looked over Soos' shoulder towards the crippled shack, " **You know what they say about throwing rocks at glass houses** , **right**?!" Gideon asked as his eyes slowly darted towards Stan.

The man was disturbed by him as he narrowed his eyes, "What are you-?" He began to ask, but was suddenly cut off when Gideon's hand was ignited with a blue fire. Stan's eyes went wide when he realized what the dream demon was insinuating, and he didn't like it at all. "You can't do this, Cipher, I just got him back…" Stan almost pleaded.

Gideon shrugged, " **Make a deal with me**! **Come on**! **A little deal to save your brother seems like a small price to pay**!" He edged on with a sly smile, " **Make a deal to get the kids back**! **Save your idiot sibling**! **I don't care**!"

"I am not making a deal with a dirty demon again," Stan growled out, "And I'd like to see you try and make a deal with me again," he said with a smirk growing on his face.

" **Is that a threat**?!" Gideon asked, his head tilting, almost cracking his head out of place, " **You aren't good at threats**!" He mused as he started to chuckle, " **Stanford was by far superior compared to you**!"

Stan's fists clenched up, "Make a deal with you? Sure," Stan said as he held out his hand.

Gideon looked at the hand and then back at Stan with a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat's, " **You really are a sucker** , **aren't you**?!" He asked as he grabbed hold of the hand, the fire still on his own. In less than a second, Gideon quickly pulled away with a hiss. His hand had started to burn as the fire turned to a red color before it fizzed out. " **What** -?!" Gideon asked as Soos dropped him from the sudden change of color on the flame. As Gideon hit the floor he looked up at Stan, " **What did you do to me**?!" He yelled as he waved his hand in the air.

"There's a reason why I have that tattoo on my back," Stan gloated as he stood in front of Gideon, towering over the demon, "You couldn't see that, though, could you?" He taunted as he started to chuckle.

" **What's happening** – **You**!" Gideon yelled as he glared at the man. He tried to conjure up a fire in his hand, but found that his demon powers weren't working in the body he stole. " **You have nullification**!" He accused as Soos looked over at Stan. " **How do** _ **you**_ **have nullification**!?" He yelled as he stood up quickly.

Stan rolled his eyes, "Looks like you're about as powerless as a human, aren't you?" He taunted as he placed his hands on his waist.

Gideon looked down at the ground and then started to laugh. He then started to chuckle, and then his chuckle turned into an uncontrollable cackle, " **You think you've** _ **stopped**_ **me**?!" He yelled as there was a wave of wind that went through the area.

"Uh…Mr. Pines?" Soos asked as he looked around the area and found that the wind was starting to increase. It had an unusual golden color to it, "I think we should go!" He warned as he tried to get the man's attention.

"Good idea," Stan stated as they started to run away.

Gideon's cackle echoed off the trees and seemed to mock them, " **You can't stop me**! **I'm unbeatable**!" He yelled as he started to take energy from another source. " **His power is new**! **Crisp**!" He yelled out as he started to walk towards the shack, following Stan and Soos. " **Give me more** , **Pine Tree**!" He yelled as he placed his hand out and a brilliant blue flame appeared on his hand.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Dipper let out a sigh as he woke up from his bed that Gideon was letting him use, "Mabel?" He asked as his twin sister, donned in her shooting star sweater ran over to his side. "I feel…" He trailed as Gideon sat up from his own bed. Pacifica was also spending the night at the shack due to the day's events.

"What's up with Dipper?" Pacifica asked as she rubbed her eyes with her hands tiredly.

"I don't know…" Mabel trailed as she gazed into her brother's eyes to try and examine him better, only for Dipper's eyes to turn into slits and for a big grin to appear on his face. It a moment he had Mabel on the floor, holding her wrists, "Dipper!"

Dipper laughed as he peered into her eyes, " **Hey there** , **sister**!" He greeted with a grin, " **Were you trying to help me**?!" He asked as he started to chuckle, " **How sweet**! _**Sickingly**_ _ **sweet**_!" He mused, looking into his sister's eyes. All he saw was an energy source that he could deplete to give him more power. A creak of a spring bed made him look over at Gideon who was staring at him wide. " **You look like** _ **you'll**_ **be delicious**!" He yelled as he suddenly stood up from his sister and walked over to Gideon.

Mabel sat up and scooted away from her brother, her breathing became panicked, "Dipper!" She yelled as her brother held a hand up and clenched it. Every object in the room started to levitate, including the people in it. Mabel went soaring to the ceiling, as did Pacifica.

"Dipper, knock it off!" Pacifica yelled as she hit her head.

"Dipper, this isn't you!" Gideon yelled as Dipper grabbed his shirt in his hand and brought him closer to him. The white haired boy let out a gasp at the brute strength that the child in front of him was displaying. "You're not like this! You're my friend!"

Dipper held Gideon in the air with a sinister grin on his face as he narrowed his eyes, " **You don't know me** …" He hissed as he felt pain surge through him. He placed a hand on his face as it contorted into one filled with pain. He squinted his eyes and then threw the boy across the room.

Mabel let out a gasp, "Dipper, please!" She yelled as she tried to gain his attention. It worked as Dipper turned around with a confused face, but his eyes were still slits. She knew he wasn't back to his regular self, "Remember back in the second grade?" She asked as Dipper looked up at her. His wicked grin was fading in and out of life as he fought the grin down. "When those kids were bullying me?" She asked quickly, "You chased them away! You saved me, Dipper!"

" **I** …" Dipper trailed as he sat down on the floor, placing his hand back on his face, " **I know** \- I did," he said as everything suddenly fell to the ground with a harsh thump. Mabel landed on the bed, but Pacifica landed on Gideon.

"You're alright," Mabel whispered as she hugged her brother.

Dipper let himself be hugged before he blinked a few times and then looked up at Mabel, "What happened?" He asked as he looked around the room and found everything in a mess. It looked as if a tornado had entered the room. Pacifica was rubbing her back and Gideon was limping to his bed. "Mabel?" He asked with wide eyes, "Did I…Did I do something?" He asked, fear filled his voice.

Mabel shook her head and hugged her brother. It wasn't an awkward sibling hug, it was genuine, "No, Dip Dop, you're alright," she said, hiding the truth from him. She knew that if she had said something about it, Dipper would blame himself and probably run away from people to protect them. "I'll be here to protect you," she said as she held him closer to her.

* * *

" **Ha**!" Gideon yelled as he was flying in the air, both hands filled with a blue flame, " **Come out** , **come** **out** , **Stanford**!" He yelled as he shot at the shack with a cackle. There was a golden wind around the shack that formed into a tornado.

"You're out of my sight for less than _ten_ _minutes_ …" Ford scoffed as he looked outside the shack and frowned, "He's after the rift," he stated.

Stan tilted his head, "He's after the what now?" He asked in confusion.

Ford brought out a black mass that was contained a small snow globe, "The rift," he stated as he stared up at his brother, "It's a gateway to his realm," he said as he put it back into his pants.

"So don't let him get it?" Stan asked as he nodded, "Got it. But easier said than done."

"I thought you nullified his magic or something, why does he keep attacking us?" Soos asked as he was under a desk. A stray blue fireball entered the shack and nearly hit all of them. They scattered slightly to avoid being hit with the fire.

Ford narrowed his eyes, "You initiated your tattoo ward on him, nullifying his magic…" He pieced the clues together, "But he's drawing it from another dimension. From another source. It couldn't be his nightmare realm, that's sealed away…" He trailed as he placed a hand on his chin in thought.

Stan glanced to the ground, "Not too long ago he kind of…Possessed…Dipper," he mumbled the last part, but his twin had heard it anyways.

" _He_ _what_?!" Ford yelled, as they all had to scatter once again to avoid being hit in the face with another fireball, "You idiot! You don't understand what that kid is going to go through!" He yelled as he fisted his hands and pounded them on the floorboards.

"How was I supposed to stop him? I didn't even know he was inside the kid!" Stan argued as he inched closer to his brother, waiting for him to land the first blow on him.

"Of course you didn't! You only care about yourself!" Ford argued back.

Soos watched the interaction and crawled in-between them. He placed his hands on each of their chests, "We need to concentrate and not fight!" He yelled with a worried expression.

Ford nodded, "For the time being, Dipper is going to go through these stages where Bill will have his influence affect him," he informed the two in front of him, "That being said, he will go through these moments where Bill will have a direct contact with him. It will make him an insane psychopath. I can only assume that it has happened wherever he is."

"How do you know what?" Soos asked.

"If the events outside give any authentication to what I've been saying, the kid has already been taken over, making it so that Bill has complete power," he said as he looked outside and found that the attacks had been stopped, "They're going to get harder to control, and eventually he will be completely taken over by Bill's madness."

Stan narrowed his eyes at his brother, "You speak as if this has happened to you, Ford," he remarked.

Ford rolled his eyes as he pushed up his sleeve, "Because it has," he spoke gravely. Stan and Soos examined the markings on his arm. It started at his wrist and traveled up his entire arm, "This is a ward against him. I almost lost myself in the other dimension because of the things I'd done here previously."

"We need to get to them faster now!" Stan yelled in anger and frustration, "You don't understand, Ford, Dipper is like you," he said, surprising Ford as he looked up at the man, "He doesn't deserve what's about to happen to him."

"Stan…" Ford trailed as he looked away. He wanted to forgive his brother for bringing him back, but he couldn't. All this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for the portal. "I have a way to open the portal, but the kids on their end also need to open a portal at the same time."

Soos let out a groan, "Just when I thought we were going somewhere!" He yelled out in frustration.

Stan grumbled alongside him, "I'm going to try and nullify Bill, you do your planning thing, you nerd!" He yelled as he started to run outside.

"Stan!" Ford yelled right as his twin was about to enter the doorframe, "Be careful, you idiot," he said as he crawled deeper into the shack to start working on a portal. Soos was about to follow Stan, but a blue fireball almost hit him and he crouched below a wooden desk.

"And Soos will stay here!" Soos yelled with a slight smile.

Stan groaned, "Get out here, Soos!" He yelled, and Soos stood up and complied, making his way outside to help his boss.

 **To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome to 2016! Of course, it's been 2016 for a while, but not since I've updated this story! And thus, welcome to 2016! There was a long break, but I'm back, and so you should expect quicker updates. You guys wanted a little but of romance, and so I put a little bit of romance in here.**

 **This is more or less a semi-filler chapter.**

 **Still important tho.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls!**

 **Reverse Falls**

* * *

Dipper knew that something was off when he woke up. His sister slept in the same bed as him, and she was sleeping soundly with a small smile on her face. He smiled at seeing the sight, knowing that she was having a good dream. He glanced around the room and found Gideon still asleep in his bed, and Pacifica on a small cot next to Gideon, who was currently shifting through a magazine.

"Oh…" Dipper trailed, alerting Pacifica to his presence. She glanced over at him, lifting her head up from her boy band titled magazine with a big smile. She was always a morning person, and always got up on the crack of dawn to start making her newest creation, or going off on some adventure in the woods. Today, however, she had just settled to look through the newest issue of her magazine, "You're up?" Dipper asked with a small, tired smile.

"Every day since six AM!" Pacifica boasted with a grin. She closed the magazine and looked up at the boy that was currently getting off the guest bed in the room, "How are you…Feeling?" She asked, trying to not give away any hints as to what happened last night. She had a giant bruise on her right side from landing on the ground violently. She gave him a sheepish smile, which led Dipper to begin to suspect her.

The boy walked over to her, "Why aren't you guys telling me what really happened last night?" He asked in a pressuring tone, "Or from yesterday when we went to go see the Telepathy Twins?" He asked again in an ordering tone. Yet, it was quiet enough so he would not disturb the two others who were still sleeping. Pacifica only stared at Dipper, the only noise that seemed to enter the room was the persistent chirping of a bird from the adjacent window in the room.

Pacifica chuckled and scratched her face with her index finger, "How do I put this?" She asked nervously, "You – Uh – Just sort of blanked out!" She reasoned in a quick jumble of words. She hated lying, she knew that lying was so deceitful, and it made her stomach start to churn, "Mabel just didn't want to worry you, because she says how you overreact to stuff!" She explained in that same nervous tone. She was silently cursing how she was the only one awake at the moment.

"I do _not_!" Dipper muttered, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. He looked over at the girl and placed his arms down to his sides, "Pacifica?" He asked, an eerie quiet had invaded the area. The blonde headed girl looked over at him, "Why do I get the feeling that you're not telling me the whole truth?" He asked in a quiet tone.

"Because I'm not," Pacifica answered honestly and stood up from her laying position, "I don't want to lie to you, Dipper, because I hate lying to begin with," she reasoned and placed her hands together, playing with her fingers as a nervous tick, "Mabel asked us not to tell you, but it seems holding information from you is just…" She trailed, shaking her head, "Wrong," she admitted, looking into his eyes.

Dipper looked into Pacifica's eyes and blinked slowly, "Why are you telling me about this?" He asked, "Especially since my sister told you _not_ to?" He pressed, making Pacifica look down at the chipped wooden floorboards.

Pacifica placed a hand on Dipper's, "Is it weird that I feel like we have some kind of history?" She asked, her face turning red. She knew it was embarrassing when she said in her head, but when she voiced it, it truly did sound lame, "I feel like I know you, and that you deserve to know," she said with a small smile.

"Pacifica…" Dipper trailed and looked into her eyes. He started to feel guilty about trying to get the girl to tell him, "I don't want you to tell me if you don't feel like that's what you should do," he said softly.

"But I _want_ to," Pacifica answered, looking into Dipper's eyes. They locked gazes, and there was a thin silence for a few seconds before the girl let out a smile, "Let's go for a walk," she stated with a light tone. She started pulling Dipper's hand towards the stairs, and he let out a small yelp of surprise as he was dragged towards the bottom floor.

Dipper and Pacifica finally made it outside, and the boy glanced at the girl, "That's wasn't really a walk, it was kind of more like a run," he answered, a little out of breath from such an energy depriving activity.

Pacifica let go of Dipper's hand and let out a thin smile, "Sorry, I'm a little nervous," she stated bluntly, making Dipper's face turn red a little, "Anyway, now that we're here where no one can interrupt us," she stated, "It happened when we confronted the Gleeful twins," she explained.

"That's where I start drawing a blank," Dipper admitted with a nod, "What exactly happened?"

"You went berserk," Pacifica said in such a low tone that Dipper wasn't sure if he heard it correctly. He tilted his head and blinked in confusion, "Well, I guess berserk is putting it lightly," she mumbled as she started to chuckle nervously, "When they had said they killed your sister, your voice started to turn all…" She trailed, placing a finger on her chin, trying to find the right word, "Like, kind of snarky?" She asked, but shook her head, "No, that's not it…" She trailed, making Dipper even more confused, "You know, like all haunting like," Pacifica described poorly. She then suddenly found the adjective that she wanted to use and placed her hand in the other, "Echoic!" She yelled with a nod, "That's the word!"

Dipper's eyes went wide and his mouth opened a little in shock, "I sounded like _Bill_?" He asked, his heart sinking into his stomach the moment he said the statement. He was in disbelief, "No, no, this can't be happening!" He yelled, placing his hands on his head and leaned his head up to the sky, "Is he taking over my body again?!" He yelled, blocking out whatever Pacifica had started to say.

" _Again_?" Pacifica asked in confusion, her eyebrows raised as a response.

"How can this happen to me? How can he take over my body again! I didn't make a deal!" Dipper yelled in a hurried rush that Pacifica found it hard to differentiate what he was saying, "I _need_ to get Mabel!" He yelled, making a rush to the shack, but was stopped when a firm hand grabbed his right shoulder pushing him back. He let out a yelp, but his attention was focused on the girl who had restrained him.

She looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Listen, Dipper, I don't know what's going on, but you're definitely overreacting to it," she stated, not showing any empathy towards the boy in front of her, "This is exactly what your sister said would happen."

Dipper opened his mouth to argue against her, but closed it and placed his hands against his eyes, "I don't know what I should do," he stated in honesty. Pacifica could really see the toll of coming to an alternate dimension affect him. "What should I _do_?" He asked, looking at the girl.

"I think we should go see those Telepathy Twins," she stated, a form coming into fruition, "They work with magic, they understand what's probably going on with you," she reasoned, which made Dipper agree with a simple nod.

"Wait, 'probably'?" He asked, not liking this plan any more.

Pacifica looked at him, "Oh, yeah, well…" She trailed, placing a hand on the back of her neck, "This is going to be kind of hard to explain…" She stated in a mumbled and chuckled off the awkwardness, "You kind of tried to kill the two of them…" She explained, not liking how more freaked out Dipper was getting by the second, "Surprise!" She added to ease the mood. It did little to ease the situation, and instead she was back to square one with Dipper, who was doing the exact same thing as before. Pacifica knew that he was a little weird, but the way he reacted to things just made her smile.

* * *

Gideon Gleeful didn't like being a ghost. That's how he referred to himself since he couldn't be heard or seen by anyone. Well, he could, but he didn't like the fact that only Bill was the thing he could do that with. He noticed the mystery shack and rolled his eyes, "Of course I would be drawn here…" He trailed without much happiness in his voice.

He lowered his body and sunk through the roof of the shack. He found that Stan was fighting his own body outside of it. For some reason, he didn't care about that, he was more drawn to whatever was inside. He also didn't pay attention to the man hamster that was their handyman. He never realized how strange the Pines family was. As he sunk lower, he found the area was a mess. He wasn't too surprised though, the strange gravity anomaly caused a mess of the whole entire town.

"Damn it!" Yelled a voice that Gideon didn't recognize. He found it strange that he hadn't, and wondered who this mystery person was. He drifted lower and found a wide open area that was in shambles. There was a large portal like structure that was in pieces, "Of _course_ this wouldn't work!" The voice yelled again. Gideon narrowed his eyes and floated invisibly behind the figure. He couldn't help but feel as if he recognized this figure. The figure turned around, and Gideon hovered back in shock.

"Stanford?!" Gideon yelled at the being. He knew that wasn't right, he just saw Stan outside battling his body that Bill took possession of.

Ford looked directly at Gideon and rose an eyebrow, "Do you _have_ to shout?" He asked, readjusting his cracked glasses and then getting back to work, turning away his focus from the ghostly boy that was floating in front of him, "What do you want?" He asked off-handedly in a small rush.

Gideon was at a loss for words. There was two of them. There were two Stanford Pines. He shook his head, letting go of all those thoughts and instead locked his gaze on the man in front of him, "You can _see_ me?" He asked, a little unsure if he really could.

"Are you _really_ going to plague me with unintelligent questions?" Ford asked, letting out a sigh of annoyance before lifting up a steel beam and his eyes sparkled at the part, "I could use this," he stated with a small smile.

"Un…Unintelligent?" Gideon muttered out, slightly taken aback by how passive-aggressive the man in front of him was, "How can you see me?" He asked, though he more so demanded. He didn't like being the small guy, he didn't like being treated as a lower human.

Ford didn't make any comment and fixed a small portal made of the parts he already had, "Good thing they disappeared in this room. The faint residue of the dimension should still be lingering about," he mumbled to himself. The man gathered the blueprints from the small makeshift table that he had to construct. After all, the activation of the portal had broken everything that was in his lab.

Gideon observed the man, "They? The Pines twins?" He clarified, not believing that Bill had really taken care of them. Mabel and Dipper had always found a way to counter everything he had put out. Yet, the demon took care of them just like that.

"Are you going to hover there all day, or are you going to make yourself useful?" Ford asked towards where Gideon was. Yet, the scientist didn't care enough to lock eyes with the boy, "This portal should be big enough for you to go through," Ford mentioned, grabbing a lighter from his pocket, "I knew that your body was taken over, and it was only a moment of time before you felt drawn to me."

" _Drawn_ to you?" Gideon asked, a little offended that he felt himself drifted to such a man, "Why would I feel that?" He asked, feeling a little out of the loop. He narrowed his eyes at the man, wondering if he would ignore him again.

Ford glanced up at the boy, "Because you can say I possess Bill-like attributes," he answered flippantly. Gideon was appalled by the information, and the man couldn't even take his questions seriously. Honestly, the boy shouldn't even by surprised that his answers were just as laid-back. "Are you done?" Ford asked, looking up at the boy and rolling his eyes, "You need to deliver these blueprints to Dipper on the other side of that portal."

Gideon scoffed, "What makes you think I'll do that?"

"Don't be an idiot," Ford stated, placing the blueprints in the boy's floating hands. Gideon was surprised that he could hold the paper that his mouth dropped open, "He should be able to see you. You tell him to construct that portal exactly the way I've drawn it," he informed, placing the lighter down by the portal and ignited it. In seconds the portal was glowing a blue color, "Any other way, and that's the wrong way," he dumbed down for Gideon.

"Uh, _how_ is he going to see me?" Gideon asked, a little confused.

Ford looked over at the boy, "Because he also possesses Bill-like attributes," he stated bluntly. Gideon, at that moment, knew that the Pines family were absolutely weird. Still, Mabel was on the other side, and he would do this for her. "Get going, and if I see you again I'll be sure to thank you properly," Ford stated, pushing the boy into the portal.

Gideon didn't have a second to comprehend what was happening before he was sucked into the portal. That was just his luck…

 **To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: What up.**

 **So, like...Happy Update. Let's get thing going again, huh?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

 **Reverse Falls**

* * *

Tyrone was having an off few days. It began when those two doppelgangers arrived into town to bother him. Not only him, but his sister as well. Mabel was sipping tea over at the glass table, currently deep in thought about something. Tyrone knew she was thinking about what had happened. How she almost died, and he could do nothing to help her. He was too weak - too late - and he was close to paying the consequences for that.

"Bill," Tyrone said to the air, having his hands on the kitchen counter. Within seconds the blue dream demon appeared next to him. It placed its hands it one another, stroking them slowly as a nervous tick. "You never _did_ tell me why you saved her," he grumbled out, not having to look at the blue triangle to know he was sweating, "Did you know this would happen?" He asked, placing a hand to his bandaged face. Not even he ended up unscathed from the battle, and he promised the two that he would get his revenge.

"N-No!" Bill yelled out, a bit too quickly. Tyrone glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. His glare gave the blue triangle chills up its entire body, "W-W-Well, I didn't r-really _know_ , so much as um…" He trailed, backing up a little from the unrelenting cold stare that his master was giving him, "Uh, _guessed_!" He squeaked out, knowing that he would no doubt receive some sort of punishment from the devil child.

Tyrone glanced to the cupboards in front of him before turning around while crossing his arms. He eyed Mabel, who was holding her tea cup tightly in her hands, "Guessed…" Tyrone trailed out, making sure he had heard his servant correctly, "You disobeyed my orders on a _whim_?" He said in a straight tone, though his face betrayed his leveled tone.

Bill was getting more nervous, every half second that passed. He wasn't getting mad, but he knew he wasn't absolutely furious either, "Y-Yes," Bill whispered, a tear threatening to appear in his lone eye. He pushed it away with a long blink. He needed to appear strong in front of the devil siblings. "A-And, you wouldn't be here if I h-h-hadn't!" He choked out, letting the boy in front of him know that he had a free will.

"You are correct," Tyrone said with a sigh, looking up at the ceiling in thought, "They're from a different dimension, that much is certain."

"And the one they call Dipper is suffering a possession," Mabel added solemnly, looking up from her teacup to her brother. Tyrone stopped looking at the ceiling and focused in on his sister, "If kept unchecked, the power will run him mad. He will most likely be a puppet to whoever controls that power."

Bill viewed the exchange with worry. That didn't sound promising, it didn't sound good for Gravity Falls at all, "S-So, what are you going to d-do?" He stuttered, inching closer to the boy with a hopeful gaze. He wanted to help them, he wanted to ease their pain and worrying. Bill wasn't a very good demon at all; he considered himself more as an angel.

Tyrone glanced at the blue triangle and was about to open his mouth to speak, but was stopped when there was a knocking at the door. He narrowed his eyes darkly before flinging his cape behind him dramatically. "Who would _that_ be?" He asked, making his way over to the door. Bill floated behind him cautiously, there to make sure that no one would be hurt because of his master's bad temperament.

"Uh…" Pacifica said, the door opening slowly in front of her. Dipper was standing beside her, his look making Bill want to reach out and comfort him. The boy seemed distressed, and it was no wonder why. The brown haired child was facing a possession, and he could sense the power flooding from him. It was similar to the blue triangle, and he knew it was because it was his own magic. Yet, this one was aggressive, powerful, and worst of all, it was pure madness. "Hey there," Pacifica greeted with an automatic smile on her face.

Tyrone glanced down at the girl, and then his eyes landed on his counterpart, "You seem in control," he commented, the state that the boy was in was vastly different from the last time he had seen him in. The boy had no golden aura around him, his eyes weren't in slits, and he wasn't wearing a suit. "I take it this whole incident is why you're here?" Tyrone asked, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

Pacifica nodded, "Dipper really needs your help," she stated, and Tyrone already knew she was about to go on one of her babbling rants. He rolled his eyes subtly while examining Dipper. The boy refused to look up from the ground, and Tyrone saw the maddening smile twitch on his lips. "You know, since the Telepathy Twins are the only ones who can do _magic_ in this town!" She stated, and Tyrone started to ignore her. He was much more interested in the one that held a murderous magic within him.

"P-Please calm d-d-down!" Bill stated, bringing his thin arms in front of him and did a downward motion with them. The girl, however would not be silenced, and took a step forward, her rage only increasing. Dipper was closing his sits in and out, with Tyrone keeping a keen eye on the boy. After all, he didn't want a repeat of last time. He didn't want to underestimate a magical force and be taken by surprise.

"I will not be silenced!" Pacifica yelled, taking another step forward, "You are obliged to help him! He's going to hurt everyone if he doesn't control this thing!"

Dipper's right hand formed into claws, and in one swift movement, it was aimed towards the back of Pacifica's neck. The girl, however, was unaware of this because of her constant bickering. The boy noticed his actions, and tried to get his hand under control, but it wouldn't listen to him right away. The claw started to form a glowing yellow energy which then turned into a brilliant golden flame. "W-W-We will help!" Bill yelled, trying to end this argument that came out of nowhere. The demon saw what was happening and was worrying for the girl's safety.

Tyrone was about to intervene, but Dipper suddenly placed his hand to his side, gaining control of himself. The boy let out a relieved breath, and Tyrone knew he needed to place a ward on the boy as soon as possible. Just not for his safety, or any others. He didn't care about that. He did, after all, care about his own wellbeing.

"Furthermore!"

"Are you about done?" Tyrone asked, his tone straight leveled. He was showing clear disinterest in the situation, but he was feeling quite the opposite on the inside, "You want my help?" He asked rhetorically, not missing the vicious nodding that Pacifica was demonstrating, "Then come inside," he offered, kicking the door open before heading in himself. Bill gave them a worried look before following his master.

Dipper and Pacifica glanced at each other in small concern, "We should probably hurry," Dipper stated in a timid panicked tone. The girl nodded as they entered the den of the devil himself.

* * *

"Where is he?!" Mabel yelled, looking around the shack for any sign of her brother.

"Forget him, where's Ciff!" Gideon yelled in a panicked tone, "If he does anything to my best friend!" He warned, taking a threatening step towards Mabel. The girl, however, didn't back down from the fight being issued.

"My brother isn't going to do anything!" She argued, narrowing her eyes, "How do I know your weird Pacifica look alike isn't going to do anything, huh?!" She yelled, taking another step with her fists being raised. "Let me tell you something, mister! My brother is a _gentleman_ , which I can say more than your so called _Pacifica_!"

Gideon let out a gasp, "Y-You take that back!" He yelled, raising his pointer finger in the air, "I'll have you know that Ciff isn't a _gentleman_ because she's a _girl_!"

Mabel let out a growl, issuing for the boy to charge at her, knowing that she would be more than capable of taking him down. Gideon responded with an equally threatening growl as the two locked eyes with each other. The silent order of 'swing first' was hanging up in the air.

"Figures there'd be a Mystery Shack here…" Came a voice that Gideon heard. He looked up at the ceiling, and the white haired boy let down his guard momentarily.

"Looking away is a sign of weakness!" Mabel shrieked before pouncing on the boy in the vest. Gideon let out s strangled yell as he was now on the floor. The girl let out a victory smirk before looking him right in the eyes. For the moment, the voice that he heard was out of his mind, and instead all he thought about was the prideful face in front of him. In seconds he felt his face feel hot, and he had no idea that he was blushing.

Mabel noticed, however, and her face began to worry, "Oh no! Good Gideon, do you have a fever?" She asked, placing her hand on his face, making the boy on the ground even more flustered. He froze up, not used to physical contact on him and darted his eyes to the side where he caught side of his own ghost.

"Get _my_ – Er – _your_ hands off her!" The ghost yelled before charging at the boy on the ground.

"Who are you?!" Gideon yelled before he felt the ghost collide into him. And then he felt free. He was hanging in the air and watched his body from above. "What…I don't…" He began to mumble in mindless thought before he saw his body get up with a hand on his head.

Mabel looked concerned at the boy, "Gideon?" She asked, watching as the boy moved his limbs as if they were new to him, "Did…Did I push you too hard?"

Gideon's body stood up, and he watched the girl in front of him, "My darlin' Mabel!" He greeted before taking her hand and holding it to his body. The boy in the air cringed at such an outward confession of love, "It seems like ages since I've _seen_ you!"

"Uh…" Mabel trailed, pulling her hand back before placing it up to her chest, "I _definitely_ hit you too hard…" She admitted before walking backwards, "I'll go get you some ice," she stated before heading down the stairs in a confused daze.

"Give me back my body!" Good Gideon yelled up above him. Gideon looked up at the floating form before letting out a smirk, "I'm serious! I need that to do things!"

Gideon let out a chuckle, "But I need it more," he argued weakly, "I have things to do…People to help…" He trailed before smiling deviously, "A Mabel to win over," he whispered darkly.

Good Gideon let out a shriek of agony, "No! Give it back!" He yelled, trying to return back to his body, but he only went right through it. He looked confused as he turned to face his body. "Why can't I go back in?!"

"You just lost your vessel, boy," Gideon hissed out with a grin, "And I plan to be makin' use of this one!" He gloated proudly as he glanced up at the ghostly image of the boy, "Don't worry, I'll make sure to return it in," he said, mulling over his thoughts, "Let's say, _mint_ _condition_?" He asked before letting out a small chuckle again. "First thing's first, where's Dipper?" He asked, looking out the window and trying to sense the same magic as Bill. When he found it, it hit him like a brick, and he immediately fell to the ground, "There you are…!" He hissed through the pain.

"Found the ice!" Mabel yelled from downstairs.

 **To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Heya. So, I've been neglecting all my stories. Sorry about that. :(**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

 **Reverse Falls**

* * *

Dipper glanced uneasily at the entire glass kitchen. Pacifica was at his side and glanced over at the boy and let out a comforting grin. Though, it was strained. Dipper could tell that the girl didn't want to be in the home of the Telepathy Twins any more than he did. Still, it was nice for any kind of optimism. He gave the girl a small smile back.

He ignored the power fluctuations that was happening inside of his body. For a few seconds, he felt this rush. This boost of energy, and he didn't like it. It was invading his body; his mind. Like a snake, telling him to open up his body to it. Begging to be released.

The insanity.

The madness.

Clenching his fists at his sides, he dug into the skin. He wouldn't bend to it again. He was stronger this time; he had to fight it. For Mabel, and for everyone around him in this universe. His nails were making small indentations on his palms, and blood started to bead on his hands. He wasn't aware that someone was watching him until Tyrone glanced over at him with his cold emotionless blue eyes.

"It's getting harder to control," Tyrone muttered and Dipper flinched at the silence being broken so suddenly. Dipper met up to meet his twin's gaze, "It's expected; the owner of that magic must be powerful," he stated, looking over towards the dark hallway of the kitchen. Dipper remained silent, already knowing that Bill was powerful. That wasn't anything new.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway, each step filled with precision and elegance. Mabel's twin appeared in front of him, and Dipper finally took a good look at her. She resembled his twin in every shape and form, except for her straightened hair, and cold blue eyes to match Tyrone. She stared over at him for a few seconds, "I've found the spell, brother," she said, holding a book in her hands.

Dipper frowned and looked down at the book. He barely had a good look at it before Tyrone stepped in front of his line of vision to take the book. Those few seconds that Dipper had, he could make out the number 'two' on the front of the cover. The boy was a little jealous – jealous that they got to look inside of journal two, whereas he hadn't glimpsed at it once.

Magic surged through him, and Dipper's eyes widened as he doubled over, clutching his stomach. It hadn't felt good this time, the boy would admit. It felt like raw chaos, and he didn't like it one bit. Letting out a few pained groans, he found the will to keep standing was becoming too much. Pacifica let out a gasp when Dipper fell to the ground.

"Dipper!" Pacifica yelled out in concern, and moved to help him stand up. Or, maybe she wanted to just let him know that he wasn't around. She wanted to make him feel confident – that she was here for him. She had no idea why she wanted to let him fell that way, considering that she had only just met him a few days ago.

"Don't touch him!" Mabel yelled out, placing a blue forcefield between the blonde haired girl and the collapsed boy. Her hand was out in front of her, illuminating blue as electricity cackled from it. Pacifica looked up at Mabel with wide eyes of confusion and fear. "He's succumbing to a possession," she stated simply, letting out a small breath from exerting some of her magic.

Tyrone held the book out in front of him and glanced down at Dipper from out of the corner of his eyes. "Should anyone try to touch him they would meet a painful outcome," he answered vaguely. Pacifica narrowed her eyes at Tyron's very simple and broad explanation. If Tyrone had seen the look that the blonde haired girl was giving him, he either ignored it, or simply didn't care enough to give a response. "We should begin immediately," Tyrone said over to his twin sister.

Mabel let out a single nod and walked over to the other side of Dipper. Tyrone flipped a few pages in the book and chose to let it levitate in front of him. The book had a blue aura, and the telepathy twins both placed their hands forward. "Under the laws of magic from Gravity Falls," Mabel began, her blue eyes lighting up.

"In regards to sub-article twenty; assimilation of a higher being," Tyrone began, his blue eyes lighting up a brilliant cyan blue.

Pacifica barely had any time to move out of their way when a strong wind overcame the area. The girl was flung against a nearby wall, and pinned there. She could only watch the magic in front of her from a small distance. She hoped that they could fix her friend. They had to. Dipper had to be okay. She placed her hands in front of her to serve as a form of silent prayer.

Dipper began letting out a small chuckle, his eyes forming into small slits. His body started glowing a golden color, and he quickly looked up to meet the gaze of Tyrone glaring down at him. "You really think that your parlor **tricks** can **stop me**?" He asked, his voice starting to gain an echo. "And why bother even **saving Pine Tree** to begin with? You don't **owe him any favors** …!" Dipper's voice began to state, but was then suddenly cut off when Mabel interrupted him.

"Article forty – Possession – will not tolerated in any means through the magic order," Mabel stated, a wave of blue energy flew throughout the area. Dipper's body suddenly fell to the ground, as if the blue energy had attacked him. He let out a grunt, and stayed on the ground for a few seconds.

Pacifica would have been scared that he had been hurt, if not for his small and steady rises of his chest. He was breathing. She let out a breath of relief that she hadn't known she was holding in. There was a sudden loud bang, and she looked up to see Dipper standing up on his feet. His hand was pounding against the barrier, a smile stretching from ear to ear on his face. Mischievousness was plain to see on his face as his eyes began to twinkle in madness.

"As users of magic, we will now begin to start a rune on the vessel," Tyrone said, taking a few steps closer to the barrier that kept Dipper away from them. No, Dipper wasn't there any longer. It was Bill, and Bill's madness along with him.

" **You want to stop my control on Pine Tree**?!" Dipper yelled out, his eyes landing on Tyrone with a smirk. He let out a cackle, one that sent shivers through everyone in the room. Tyrone and Mabel stayed determined, and they would not falter in the spell. " **That's hilarious**!" He yelled out, another cackle along with it. Suddenly he righted himself into a standing position and stared into Tyron's eyes challengingly. " **Pine Tree is mine**! **And I'm not letting go of him any time soon**!" He yelled, placing his hands up into the air.

Tyrone quickly ran over to where his twin sister was and placed his body in front of hers in protection. As they both fell to the ground, a blue fire danced across them as a golden energy flew across the area. The shield that was holding Dipper in was completely shattered. Pacifica had to closer her eyes because of all the bright colors suddenly appearing. When she opened them, she found that Dipper was standing in a suit, along with a cane. Blue electricity from the barrier danced along him, and the boy simply stood there and took it as if pain didn't affect him.

When the fire shield that Tyrone had created was gone, he looked over at where Dipper was. The boy was completely possessed, that much could blatantly be seen. Dipper started doing a small dance, holding the cane in his hands. He had a large grin on his face, enjoying the fact that he could dance at all. Tyrone glared over at the boy, not impressed by his amusement.

" **Did you know that exercise makes the heart healthy**?!" Dipper asked, before he suddenly stopped dancing. He then slowly looked at the Telepathy Twins that were behind him with a smirk, " **Of course** , **I don't have a heart!"** He yelled before he cackled madly. " **I do it for the pure enjoyment**!"

Tyrone didn't supply the insane boy in front of him with an answer. He instead darkened his glare and stood up. Mabel's eyes were still lit up, and the boy stood in front of his twin protectively. " **Come on**! **No heart**?! **That was funny**!" Dipper added, the boy loved hearing himself talk, " **I'm starting to think that you don't smile**!"

"There's nothing to smile about!" Tyrone yelled, placing his hand in front of him as a torrent of blue fire escaped his palm.

" **I find murder and pain rather comical**!" Dipper yelled back, placing his own hand up. A brilliantly colored golden flame came from it, and clashed into the blue flames. In the boy's other free hand, he was twirling his hand in-between his fingers expertly. " **Anyone want to place bets on how soon I will destroy your realm of existence**?!" He asked, and at the deafening silence, Dipper simply shrugged. " **None**!? **Killjoys**!" He muttered, rolling his eyes.

Tyrone's hand started to shake, the energy that he was outputting was more than he could recover. Sweat started to pour down his face, and he looked up at Dipper. The boy was in perfect condition, and not exhausted at all. It made Tyrone wonder how much magic Dipper truly possessed, and he didn't know how much longer he could go.

The answer came quicker than the Telepathy Twin would have liked. He collapsed on his knees, his hands landing on the tiled floor under him. He was out of breath, and he could hear the incoming footsteps on the monster child in front of him. He didn't both to even look his enemy in the face. He hated defeat.

" **What**?!" Dipper asked sarcastically, " **That's it**?!" He asked again, bending down to meet Tyrone's eyes regardless of the Telepathy Twin's desires. " **How pathetic and boring** …" He muttered, disgracing the boy's pride and honor. " **But I can't let you wander around** , **you see** , **you could get in my way**!" He cried, standing up with his palm directed at Tyrone, " **And I can't have anyone getting in my way**!" Dipper stated with a demeaning grin placed on his face.

"With this rune, I seal you away!" Mabel yelled out, suddenly standing up.

Dipper frowned and looked over at her. He had completely forgotten about the other twin since he was preoccupied with fighting the one in front of him. He wiped the frown off his face in seconds, a maddening smirk replacing it. It didn't matter, she would be dealt with right now. He took one step towards the girl, but stopped when he couldn't feel his limbs.

Dipper's eyebrows raised, and he looked down at his feet. Surprisingly, they were still attached, so he hadn't lost them somehow. Then…?

" **You bitch**!" Dipper yelled out in complete rage, looking back up at the girl whose eyes were still lit up. " **You placed a damn seal on my vessel**!" He complained with a whine. He felt a burning on his right arm, and he slowly lifted up the sleeve of his suit to assess the damage. A black tattoo of the Bill Cipher wheel appeared on his arm as it spiraled up his arm. " **Damn**!" He cursed, knowing that he couldn't access his puppet whenever he wanted to now.

Dipper suddenly went down on his knees. His clothing reverted back to his normal attire. His hands slammed on the ground, and his eyes slowly started to return to normal. When they did, Dipper blinked back into consciousness. " **Wh** \- at happened?" He asked, his tone returning back to normal. He looked around and found that Mabel and Tyrone were completely out of breath and on the ground.

"Dipper…?" Pacifica asked, slowly approaching the boy on the ground.

"Ciff?" Dipper asked, glancing over at her in confusion. He couldn't remember anything, and the only think he did remember was laughing like a mad man. Like Bill. He held in a shudder and saw that Pacifica had her hand out for the boy to take. "I did something bad, didn't I?" Dipper muttered, not wanting to admit it out loud.

Pacifica shook her head, a small smile on her face, "Not for long," she promised, "It worked," she stated, pointing over at his arm.

Dipper frowned in confusion and then looked over to where Pacifica was pointing. His eyes widened at the Bill Cipher wheel permanently on his arm. It was a tattoo. Well, to be fair, it was a rune. One thing was clear, though. "My mom's going to kill me!" He yelled, never tearing his eyes off from his arm.

Pacifica let out a small chuckle.

 **To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, I've put this story on hold for a while, but I'll promise I'll get back on consistent updates as often as I can. My schedule's been kind of hectic lately, man.**

 ***Important* It's come to my attention by a number of you that my story has been posted on other sites. Guys, it's okay if you want to spread this story, but please credit me or something. The plot is mine, and if you don't credit me then I hope you feel bad about it. There's nothing I can really do to stop you (mostly because this is just for fun) but seriously, just slip my name in there somewhere.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

Dipper kept staring down at his arm, the tattoo that depicted the picture of the Bill Cipher wheel was spiraling up it. It drew him in, his thoughts wavering back and forth: Is this a dream? Is this really happening? Was he safe now?

"Would you stop staring at it?" Tyrone asked in annoyance. He had been observing his body double for the past five minutes. Dipper looked up from his arm and glanced at the blue eyed teenager. Tyrone held that unamused and borderline 'holier than thou' expression on his face. Of course, that was his usual mood. "It's not going to vanish."

"Y-Yeah, I know," Dipper couldn't help but stutter out. Tyrone casted him one final steady blank stare before looking over at where his twin was. She was still recovering from sealing away the demon from possessing Dipper. Her hands were almost clawing into the glass countertop of their kitchen. Her long straightened hair was starting curl due to her electricity getting out of hand while performing the ceremony.

Pacifica approached Mabel slowly and carefully, "How are you holding up?" She asked in a barely audible tone. Mabel acknowledged what she said by shaking her body as if she had been startled. Looking up from the countertop, she tiled her head to address the blonde.

"I'll be fine," Mabel stated in a leveled voice and it seemed force to everyone's ears. Tyrone walked over to where his twin was and placed his hand on her shoulder. She flinched at the touch and started to collapse. Dipper let out a gasp and Pacifica placed a hand out in surprise. Tyrone swiftly caught his sister in a stern grip and positioned her head carefully to lay against his upper chest. Her eyes were closed, and Pacifica's face contorted into worry – she had never seen Mabel Gleeful look so…

Peaceful and defenseless.

"You should leave," Tyrone ordered, and Dipper let out a quick nod and took a step but stopped himself. The Telepathy Twins had helped him out when they didn't need to. It resonated something in him, and he looked back at his body double. Tyrone was looking at him with the same dead blue eyes as always – it was as if the act of helping out another person wasn't that big of a deal.

But to Dipper it was.

"Hey, Tyrone," Dipper started, but Tyrone shook his head.

"I didn't do it for you – _we_ didn't do it for you," Tyrone started to say but quickly corrected himself with a hard stare at the ground. "You had power that could rival ours, and as much as we would love to be upstaged…" He trailed, looking up at Dipper with a cold and uninviting smirk.

The longer that Dipper stared at it, he felt paralyzed with fear. A shiver traveled up his spine, and he knew that Tyrone possibly didn't hold a kind bone in his body. It was purely his own selfish desires. If Tyrone could gain from an act, then he would do it.

"Thanks," Dipper said, and Tyrone's smirk immediately fell and his eyes came alive with a small flame of confusion in them. "I know that you're only the negative feelings in me. The selfish and the manipulative qualities that are inside. And just one bad day could turn me into you."

Tyrone let out a small lifeless chuckle that seemed to echo off the white walls of the kitchen. "You're right," he said with a small shrug. "One bad day and you could turn into me. One wrong push and you would spiral off the metaphorical cliff of morality into the void abyss of _nothing_ ," he stated and noticed Pacifica walk over to Dipper with a frown on her face. This talk about giving into their inner darkness was taking a toll on the blonde.

"Let's just go, Dip," Pacifica urged, patting his shoulder a few times to get him motivated to leave. "It's not worth having a ' _meaningful_ ' conversation with Tyrone Gleeful…" She seethed out, looking over at the blue eyed teenager.

"And once you've had a taste of what you could accomplish – you strive for _more_. You become power driven with _nothing_ but the motivation of becoming darker and taking what should have been rightfully yours from the beginning," Tyrone said before turning around. "And then you've gone too far and you've realized that you weren't the _only_ one that fell down that cliff."

Dipper waited a few seconds before he quickly came to the conclusion of what his body double was saying. "Mabel," Dipper breathed and Tyrone froze at his sister's name. Dipper could see the regret of what Tyrone had done. Of what he couldn't take back. "You never wanted her to follow your footsteps, did you?"

Tyrone let out a long sigh, "She was holding the knife when I found her…And mother was…" He trailed before he stifled a somewhat maniacal laughter. "Well, she wasn't in one piece…" He said, before walking into the darkly lit corridor.

A deafening silence filled the room and Pacifica let out a pained sigh, "She killed her mother and Tyrone…" She trailed, looking over at Dipper with wide eyes. "W-Who w-would _do_ that?" She stuttered, her bottom lip quivering. She didn't know if it was from sadness for or fear of the twins.

"I won't ever become like him," Dipper resolved out loud, looking over at Pacifica. "Let's get going, okay?" He asked, walking out the door as if he wasn't affected by the tale that Tyrone had told them. As if he had never found out that his parents were dead in this dimension and they weren't coming back.

Pacifica's hands started to tremble. How could they have murdered them? They didn't have any remorse at what they did, and it wasn't even that long ago. The Telepathy Twins had arrived at Gravity Falls only at the start of the summer.

Dipper stopped when he opened the door and realized that she wasn't following him. "If Tyrone represents the darkness inside of me, Pacifica, then that would mean that they were doing something horrible to Mabel."

"What?" She asked as she was brought out of her thoughts suddenly. "What do you mean?"

"I would do anything to protect Mabel – and maybe…" Dipper muttered before taking in a long and unclear breath, "And _maybe_ that would have meant killing them."

Pacifica rubbed her arms with her hands. A chill had swept across the room and she could have sworn the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. "How can you talk about something so horrible so easily?" She asked, shaking her head, "It's cruel, Dipper."

"I'm not saying I'm going to do it – but I…" He argued in frustration and mostly in confusion at what was slipping off the tongue so quickly and effortlessly. "I _understand_ where he's coming from. I understand why he's the way he is."

"You're _defending_ him…" She stated in complete betrayal. "I _thought_ you were different from everyone else. I _thought_ that you and I were similar with our views on things!"

Dipper stared at the blonde haired girl before letting out a long sigh, "You wouldn't understand, Pacifica, you never really did."

Pacifica stared at him before suddenly slamming her arms at her sides, "You know what? I don't really think I _do_ understand you. You're just completely insane, _well_ , that much I _do_ understand!" She yelled as she stomped her way across the kitchen and out the door. She kept her head down when she passed Dipper – she didn't want to meet eye contact with the boy.

"If you can't handle me at my worst then you don't deserve me at my best," Dipper muttered when she passed. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "You are the worst, Pacifica," he muttered again when they held eye contact.

She opened her mouth to say something, but once again felt a shiver run down her spine. Instead of defending herself she closed her eyes and ran down the dirt road that was in front of the tent. Dipper didn't fail to notice the tears that were rolling down her face.

Gideon was walking over to Dipper with a cheeky grin on his face. "Well, this is a pleasant little surprise!" He greeted, and the boy narrowed his eyes at the white haired teen.

"Gideon," he addressed, and Gideon did a mock bow when he stood directly in front of Dipper. "How did you end up here? And _why_ are you in Good Gideon's body?"

"Excellent questions, Dipper, and I'm sure you want the answers."

"That's kind of why I _asked_ , yeah," Dipper drawled out as he crossed his arms. Gideon eyed the tattoo on Dipper's exposed arm and raised his eyebrows in interest. "I want mine answered first before you even ask."

Gideon stood taller and gleamed, "Stanford sent me. The one with the erm…the glasses," the white haired boy explained, and Dipper was narrowing his eyes with suspicion. Gideon wasn't making sense, his grunkle wears glasses, why would he bring up that little detail?

"Has a turtle neck?" Gideon clarified, and Dipper bursted out laughing before he closed the door behind him. Deciding to start walking back to the Mystery Shack, he tried to contain his laughter before standing up straight to walk.

"That's a good one!" Dipper complimented, "I gotta give you credit man, that was original," he chided and Gideon glared at the boy who was mocking him. "Stan wouldn't be caught dead wearing a turtle neck. Admit it, you're just as stuck here as the rest of us!"

Gideon cleared his throat, "The other one. The twin."

Dipper stopped walking down the dirt road and looked over at Gideon who was walking pompously in front of him now. " _What_ are you talking about?"

"The twin – I know, believe my lil eyes when I gazed upon that piece of work!" Gideon gloated, and Dipper's eyes widened. Maybe Gideon was onto something after all. "And he gave me _this_ ," he exclaimed, reaching into his double's pockets to pull out the diagram, "To give to _you_."

Dipper quickly walked over to the white haired teen and grabbed the paper that he was holding up. He squinted at the diagram and noticed that there were some symbols that he didn't recognize. Maybe if he had all three of the journals then he could decipher them.

"He said to build it exactly as he drew it."

"He drew this?" Dipper asked it amazement before looking back down at the drawing. Gideon hummed to confirm what the boy had said. Dipper looked closer at the drawing. He took in every line and every symbol carefully. The architecture was similar to the ones in the journals…

Journals…

"Oh my god…" Dipper trailed out, his voice wavering from the excitement in his tone. His hands were shaking.

All summer.

All summer and now he was actually in contact with –

"The _author_ ," Dipper finished his thought out loud with a squeal. "The _author_ is contacting me! No wait, you said twin – which means that the author is actually my second grunkle!" He exclaimed. He didn't know what to do with his rapid thoughts and he started to jump up and down and looking around in disbelief. "I have to tell Mabel!"

Gideon was about to open his mouth to say something else when Dipper was sprinting down the dirt road and was barely in eyesight when he reached the top of the hill. "Wait! Oh, never mind," Gideon simmered before rolling his eyes.

"Are you done, now?" Good Gideon asked when Gideon looked up into the sky trying to find the voice. "I need to go comfort my best friend after yours hurt her."

"Hmm," Gideon thought it over before shrugging, "I'm done for now," he said but placed his hand up when Good Gideon was about to dive back into his body. "But know that when I need this vessel, then I will take it. You are no match in power to me, runt."

Gideon flew out of the body and darted after Dipper.

"I hope he gets building that thing quickly…" Gideon muttered out, not wanting to stay in this creepy and unordinary reverse environment any longer.

 **To be continued…**


End file.
